Fairy Tale Syndrome
by Bunny.W.K
Summary: She moved to New York to get away from magic, curses, and spells! To bad magic had a way of finding her... in the form of a prince turned into a dog! She was needed to save the ten kingdoms? An evil step-mother? An glutinous wolf? Spells, magic, and mirrors oh my! All she could say was that after all this she had better get a happily ever after, this was just ridiculous!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's brows furrowed as she moved around the sleeping people that littered the hallway. The strange pink residue that covered their forms and the floor around them made her senses tingle, telling her exactly what it was. Magic.

She scowled slightly. This was exactly why she left Tokyo, to get away from magic. But her worry for her friend Virginia pushed her to continue. From her own experiences with magic, if you weren't ready or prepared for it, it could be dangerous. She gingerly stepped around the sleeping people and quickly made her way towards her friend's apartment.

"Mr. Lewis?"

Eyeing the front door, it had been ripped off it's hinges, as well as taken a good abusing, she took in the apartment's surroundings with wide eyes. Her worry for her friend growing at the scene around her. She stumbled slightly over a pair of shoes that had been sitting in the middle of the way.

In the living room, what was left of it that is, was Mr. Lewis and a strange... male. Mr. Lewis himself was also sporting the strange pink residue, but seemed fine. A little confused, well rested, but fine.

"Mr. Lewis? Is everything alright? I came to check up on Virginia when I got a call after she had left work so suddenly..." Kagome shifted away from the strange male when he was suddenly, sniffing the air about her. Light growls and low purring rumbles were issued from deep within his chest.

"Ah, Kagome. I'm fine, thanks for asking. If Virginia isn't here, then she's at her grandmothers." He himself frowned when Kagome hunched in on herself as the man that had claimed to also be looking for Virginia buried his face in her hair.

"I see..." She trailed off as she tried to extract herself from the male's hold on her hair. "A new friend Mr. Lewis?" Turning slightly, she carefully pulled her hair from the male's hands. Said male let out a quiet whimper when the last bit of her hair slipped through his fingers.

Kagome shifted closer to Mr. Lewis when the male continued to whimper and began to seemingly paw at the space that was growing between him and herself. After a few moments, while the male was trying to apparently gain control of himself, Kagome returned her attention to her friend's father.

"Well, I'm going to have to head back home then. I'll call Virginia tonight, and if I have time, I'll try and swing by her way tomorrow." Taking in the living room once again, she nibbled her lower lip before digging through her messenger bag and began writing on a blank piece of scrap of paper. "Listen, I have a number of someone that could help you with this and for a really great deal. Make sure to tell them I gave you their number while you're at it."

"Thanks for that and for coming to check up on Virginia."

"Think nothing of it. If it weren't for the two of you, I'd most likely be lost right now. I'll be sure to call you tomorrow as well." Kagome smiled towards the man she had come to see as a sort of father figure since she met Virginia.

Turning, she reared back when the male was in the way, looming over her with a rather strange and excited look in his eyes. Nodding her head slightly and offering a strained 'fare well', Kagome side stepped the male and began to make her way towards her own apartment.

"Wait my succulent little lambchop!" The male called out to her, but stopped and growled at himself as he looked back towards a rather confused Mr. Lewis. He let out a whimper as he pulled himself back to his proper height and turned back towards Mr. Lewis, but not without throwing a few last words her way.

"I'll find you my delectable little duckling!"

"I'd rather you didn't." Kagome muttered under her breath. She's been told plenty of times before that she smelt good, but never before had she been, complimented as food? Threatened to become something to eat, but never compared or complimented as food.

As soon as she was out of the apartment, Kagome quickly made her way for the nearest exit and frantically looked for a payphone. There was something off about the stranger, something off and familiar, that made Kagome want to check up sooner on Virginia rather than later. She threw a victory dance in her head when she spotted a payphone, that was free and jogged over towards it, her hands already pulling out some loose change.

One thing about Virginia, was that she had made sure all forms of contact information were memorized, so Kagome was punching in the numbers she had learned by heart. It took a few rings, but finally Virginia's grandmother answered.

"Hi, my name is Kagome and I'm a friend of Virginia's. I was wondering if she's with you?"

"Yes she is."

"Oh, that's good to hear. May I speak with her?"

"One moment."

Kagome tapped a foot as she waited, leaning against a free spot of the payphone and watched the night life of the city around her. It was different than Tokyo. Both did have a tendency not to sleep, but New York was actually somewhat more quiet than her own home city.

"Kagome?"

"Ah, Virginia! Is everything alright?" Kagome righted herself and stared absently at the payphone.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?"

"Your work colleague called after you left suddenly and couldn't get a hold of you. You were in an accident?"

"I sort of ran over a dog. But the both of us are alright! Trashed my bike and lost my wallet though."

Kagome let out a sigh, her friend didn't like others to really worry over her. And despite the fact that she lived with her father, Virginia still liked and preferred her independence.

"Well, a bike can be repaired and we can look for your wallet tomorrow or I'll buy you a new one. Listen, I just came from your place."

"Is my dad alright?"

"Oh he's fine. Covered in some sort of pink powder, but fine. Is everything alright? The place was a mess."

"Actually, I think some people are after the dog that's with me. That's why I came here. Be careful, they could still be lurking around. I think they're from some sort of gang. A really weird, British gang. Threatened to turn me into shoes."

Kagome could only blink when the information was still having trouble sinking in. Though she finally furrowed her brows when the last bit finally managed to sink in.

"Turn you into shoes?" She had heard weirder. She had been threatened once to become the main ingredient for a hair growth elixir when she had first started the whole Shikon quest.

"Yeah... and from the way they acted, I'm pretty sure they meant it."

"I see. Before I get going, is there anything you need?"

"Is your offer to help me with my wallet still standing?"

"Of course. You want me to help you?"

"Yeah. Just meet me at the park, I'll even bring my new boyfriend."

Kagome pulled out a notebook and pen and began writing down where and when she was to meet up with Virginia tomorrow. They wished each other a good night before hanging up and Kagome stayed to reread the location and went over her mental map of Central Park as well as what she had planned out tomorrow.

Letting out a sigh, and trying to squash the feeling that magic was heavily involved, she stuffed her notebook back into her bag. Running a hand through her hair, she pouted lightly, already knowing that she wasn't going to like whatever outcome that was going to come from helping her friend. Her and her bleeding heart that always had to do what was right and help a friend in need.

Turning away from the payphone she bumped straight into the stranger that had been talking to Mr. Lewis. Bringing her hands up to sooth her sore nose, she scowled lightly as she looked up at the male.

"Listen, if this is going to turn into some sort of stalking thing..." She could only blink as his grin grew and began a triad on, something.

"Stalking! Reminds me of stalking cottony little lambs as they take their first brave steps in straying from the flock to take in the new world around them and closer to becoming my dinner. Oh! Or fluffly little rabbits as they nibble on wild berries, their little noses twitching and pausing when I step away from behind a thick forest shrub!"

Kagome blinked as he continued on with his form of stalking livestock or wildlife, not really sure what one was supposed to do in this sort of situation. But while he was somewhat lost, she herself was frantically looking for a quick escape while easily being able to keep good distance between him and herself so he wouldn't follow her home.

"Right. Well, lambchops and easter rabbits aside, I'm going to go now. Away from you... and here." She scuttled away once again from the strange male, though she didn't get very far when he quickly took a hold of her from behind.

"Oh, I can't let you leave my tasty little morsel!" Kagome froze when he buried his face in her hair once again. She was restraining herself, barely, from lashing out against the man. Said man began to whimper once again.

"I am in need of your assistance. You see, your friend Virginia came across my little dog earlier, and I would so like to have him back. I have a feeling she would be more inclined to listen to me if you were present."

Kagome's back went ramrod when he, not only began to nuzzle his nose deeper into her hair, but shifted his hold on her and began to mutter under his breath.

"All the right things in all the right places, firm and you smell like the finest of feasts. Sounds like true love to me!" He whimpered and tightened his hold on her minutely. "But I need to find the prince and bring him back home. Though I could bring you home and keep you!"

Gritting her teeth, Kagome raised her hands and took a firm hold of one of his arms and pulled forward and downward, flipping the man over her shoulder. Huffing and panting slightly, mostly due to her anger at the strangeness and this man's weird touchy-feeliness, she glared down at the slightly dumbstruck look on his face.

"Listen, and listen well. Keep your hands to yourself." She growled out, though it didn't seem to get through his skull. In fact, it seemed to entice him further.

"Seems we got off on the wrong foot, how about we go on a date to make up for that and get to really know each other?" He grinned up at from the his spot on the ground.

"What!?" The man had to have some sort of loose screws. The only, very few, men she knew that were like that were Miroku and Kouga. Both seemed to have had thick skulls and seemed to enjoy pain to some degree.

"I was thinking something romantic You know, a candlelit dinner for two with dessert and either wine or champagne. Your choice. Nothing too fancy really."

Furrowing her brows as she took his grinning face, Kagome rolled her eyes and stood her full height. There seemed to be no getting through with this guy. Shaking her head she once again began making her way back towards her own apartment.

"Don't follow me!" She threw over her shoulder and she picked up her pace.

He stayed there, laid out on the ground, pushing himself up onto his elbows as he watched her practically run away. He had thought Virginia had looked succulent from the picture he had taken from her father's home, but, Kagome his mind supplied, was simply mouth watering.

But then he remembered the reason why he was in this strange land. With a whimper he stood up and recalled the directions he was given to Grandmother's house. A wolfish grin when he remembered what he overheard Kagome saying about the possibility of swinging by Grandmother's tomorrow. Oh how he seriously hoped she would. If not, he could track her scent down or follow Virginia back to where he first arrived in this strange place.

The next day, all thoughts on the strange male she had met the day before as she made her way to where she was to meet with Virginia. Though she had taken into account that things were bound to get out of hand, if her track record with magic was anything to go by. So she repacked her messenger bag with practical supplies. She wore a pair of jeans, she was not going to do anything in a skirt, a comfy t-shirt, a light sweater jacket and a pair comfortable and sturdy shoes.

"Virginia!" She waved her hand when she spotted her friend standing next to a golden retriever. "So, this is your the new boyfriend you were talking about?"

Kagome crouched down and ran her fingers through the dog's silken fur, smiling as it sat there very well behaved.

"He's a handsome one, isn't he. And very well behaved." Kagome looked up at Virginia as she continued to pet the dog.

"Scarily so." Virginia muttered quietly as she scanned over the park expanse that she could see. She had been slightly frazzled since that man had come at her with a knife and she found her grandmother tied up and sitting in a roasting dish. She was surprised that she had managed any sleep at all last night, it was not only eventful but also nerve wracking.

"So, where do you want to start first?" Kagome ran her fingers through it's fur one last time before standing her full height.

"Actually, forget the wallet. Do you think you can take him?"

"Uh... I don't have the room. Besides I don't think I'm allowed any pets." Kagome patted the dog's head as it let out a whine and stood it's full height before moving to stand next to Virginia.  
"Then maybe you could help me find a collar? It's got to be around here, seeing as this is the spot I sort of ran him over with my bike last night."

"I can do that. Speaking of which, did you get yourself checked out by a doctor? A bump to the head can turn into something a lot more serious." Kagome asked as the two of them began moving towards the bushes, sweeping their gazes over the grass looking for any sign of where the dog might belong.

"No. I think it's just a bump on the head. Took some aspirin before I went to bed last night. It's still a little tender, but other than that, I feel fine." Virginia followed her friends lead and began a sweeping gaze of the ground around her.

"Actually, could you pinch me? I feel like this is all a really weird dream."

"Weird as in, how? Walking through Central Park without your pants on weird, took some trippy pills weird, or this can't really be happening sort of weird?"

"The last one. Trippy pills?"

"Well there's all sorts of ways to ingest hallucinogenic drugs, but saying so is a mouth full. So impossible sort of weird." Kagome shrugged her shoulders and reached over and pinched Virginia's upper arm.

"Ow! I wasn't serious!" She stopped to soothe where she received the pinch.

"Well, now you know this isn't a dream. Wanna share with me how exactly this is, weird?"

"I already knew this wasn't a dream with the slight headache. But to begin with, he," she pointed towards the dog that stood closely next to her. "...appeared out of nowhere. Next thing I know is I'm being followed by some really strange, possibly dangerous, people. And I use that term lightly. Their appearances were... off. The apartment is trashed and people are covered in pink powder, those people called it 'Troll Dust' I think, and they all had a shoe fetish. Then I woke up this morning to find some man in my Grandmother's bed, only pretending to be my Grandmother, and he came at me with a knife. After getting rid of him, I found my Grandmother tied up in a roasting pot surrounded with onions and potatoes. So I think he meant to eat her."

While Kagome was listening to her friend, she had to pause her own search for any sign of a collar that belonged to the dog. Now, she could and would admit should anyone ask, that she had quite a few weird experiences since she first fell down the well. But waking up to find a stranger pretend to be her Grandfather, only to come at her with a knife was actually terrifying. Or to find her own Grandfather tied up and sitting in a dish meant to prepare him like some sort of meal was... disturbing in more ways than one. It was one of the things that she did appreciate about her own quest. Her family was safe while she was in the past, running to and from any form of danger.

"Tried to eat your Grandmother." that was the only fact that seemed to be sticking at the moment. It sort of reminded her of Little Red Riding Hood actually.

"Yeah."

"Pretends to be your Grandmother, but was actually preparing to eat her. I think he may have been read the bedtime story 'Little Red Riding Hood' too much as a child." Kagome saw how Virginia paused and tilted her head to the side at her little comment.

"Actually, I think he may have mentioned you."

"Me?!"

"Yeah... as soon as he said your name, he ditched the knife."

Instantly, Kagome thought of the weirdo that she had bumped into the night before, and seriously hoped it wasn't him. Because if it was, that mean he was one of the people that were after the dog, meaning that since she was near the dog, the man would show up sooner or later.

"I... really don't have anything to say to that." Kagome mumbled under her breath, really at a loss at what one would say after hearing that.

"Okay, I give up. You can go back wherever it is you belong, cause I don't know where that is. As for those people that want you, they can have you."

Kagome stopped her search and looked up at Virginia, raising a brow at how she was acting towards the dog. Like it could actually understand her. Now Kagome was really worried, perhaps that bump on the head affected her friend more than she thought?

"Virginia? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"Because of how your talking to the dog." she watched how her friend let out a tired sigh, looking rather fed up to be honest.

"I actually don't think he's a dog. I mean, he understands me, and I believe he's trying to tell me something. But sadly, I don't understand dog."

Kagome took in the dog that was staring up at her friend, narrowing her eyes slightly as she -really- took it in this time round. In the background, she could hear sudden noises of other people in the park or sirens suddenly starting up, but it's entire attention was on Virginia. And when said woman buried her face in her hands, the dog raised a paw and lightly pat her hip. Well, as high as it could reach.

"Okay, you know what, that is rather... creepy." Kagome shifted in her spot just the slightest amount when the dog turned it's gaze her way. Those eyes were far too human to belong to a simple golden retriever, and when she leaned forward the slightest amount to get a closer look, she could feel something was off. He was no ordinary dog, yet before she could ponder on it any longer, a large ruckus made it's way towards them, drawing all their attention.

"Virginia, isn't that your dad?" she squinted her eyes slightly as the man ran towards them, though they widened suddenly when an army of armed police officers also broke out of the treeline following the man.

"My dad... What the? Dad? Dad!?"

Mr. Lewis rushed towards them, quickly and eagerly ducking behind the bushes they were in, looking back over his shoulder as he took a moment to catch his breath.

"Virginia! You wouldn't believe what's happened to me! Kagome?" Kagome offered a somewhat delayed wave, her brows still furrowed as she took the man in while Virginia muttered quietly under her breath.

"Oh, come on!" Mr. Lewis was once again running, deeper into the bushes, and they quickly followed after him. Not only to learn what was going on, but most likely to get out of the police officers sights.

The dog ran ahead of them, barking once or twice, drawing Mr. Lewis' attention as he continued deeper into the bushes.

"Isn't that the dog the guy wants? Why not just give it to him?!"

The three of them were soon crouched around the dog, Kagome keeping an open eye and ear out for the police while Virginia explained her own personal theories about the dog.

"I don't think he is a dog. I don't, uh, he's trying to say something, talk to me or something, but I can't understand what he's saying." A bark echoed slightly in the small clearing they were in.

"Alright, alright, alright. You just watch this. I wish..."

Kagome whipped her head towards Mr. Lewis so fast, that the world spun and tilted as she slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Kagome!?" Virginia cried out at the sudden if not somewhat rushed movement towards her father.

"Before you go making a wish, most likely to understand the dog, think first. How about wishing it so that -we- can understand the dog? Just a thought." She kept her eyes locked on with his own

Mr. Lewis' eyes widened as he came to understand what it was she was saying. Nodding his head, Kagome's hand retreated and all watched as he quickly went over the wish he was about to make and obviously revise it.

"I wish, that we could understand, everything this dog is saying." Mr. Lewis had turned and kept his gaze on the dog, while Virginia seemed to have forgotten Kagome's sudden move towards the man and Kagome herself watched with narrowed eyes as a green mist trailed from Mr. Lewis' mouth towards the dog, Virginia and herself.

A slight and quiet coughing sounded from the dog's direction, but it wasn't until a fourth voice echoed slightly around them, that Virginia seemed to actually notice.

"You're in terrible danger. All of you."

"Oh, my, god." Virginia was staring at the dog with wide, disbelieving eyes. Mr. Lewis on the other hand seemed shocked to see that it worked, most likely the way he wanted it too.

"If you value your lives, you'll have to do exactly as I say."

"Dad... what did you..." Virginia was leaning closer to her father as she watched the dog, the dog she knew wasn't a dog.

"Shhut, wait." Mr. Lewis was moving anxiously about as best he could, paying the dog his complete attention.

"We have to find the way back."

Kagome was liking the regal sounding voice less and less. Not that she had anything against the dog... person, being, just that she knew since last night, that magic was going to be involved. Something she had tried so hard to get away from, and now here she was, listening to a talking dog.

"He's talking! He's talking, can't you hear?"

"Yes... I'm just not believing it right now." Virginia craned her neck and looked back towards the way they came, patting her father's shoulder when the sounds of the police closing in on the were becoming far too easily heard. "Wait, come here."

All three stood up and looked out on the walkway they were hiding next too, watching as the police ran by, quickly checking in the bushes and shrubbery for their where abouts. It was then that Virginia asked the question that had been plaguing their minds.

"Why are all these cops after you? And why are you wearing handcuffs?"

Mr. Lewis turned sheepish instantly as he fumbled along to answer her directly.

"They think I did a bank job."

"They think you did what?" Kagome hissed her whispered question towards the man. Not that she believed he would do such a thing, because honestly, it was Mr. Lewis.

"I'll explain later."

"Would you three stop rabbiting and help me find the mirror." Before any of them could retort or comment at the sudden command from the dog, said dog was already on the move, leaving the three of them to simply follow after. Though Mr. Lewis didn't seem to mind either way that he was practically following orders from a dog. It was either that, or the police.

"Now, it's a mirror. But it may not look like a mirror on the other side. You have to look very, very carefully."

"We're looking for a magic mirror." Mr. Lewis tossed back at them as he did a quick spin about while still following the dog.

"Of course we are." It sounded rather sarcastic, as if Virginia was still not believing the entire situation. Kagome herself, was keeping quiet. Her experience with magic mirrors were less than stellar at best. First one nearly stole her soul and the second one led her to a demon that ate the moon princess and wanted to eat her as well because of her immunity against time.

"Just look for a piece of forest that doesn't fit. Ah, I'm sure this is where I... Look! There it is!"

And indeed, there was a piece of the forest that didn't fit. It was door shaped, floated a foot or so off the ground, rippled slightly, and glowed a rather bluish color.

Mr. Lewis muttered quietly at how weird it was, as Virginia simply stared at it and Kagome pursed her lips. A somewhat feminine cry or 'there they are' drew their attention back towards the open field. From Kagome's point of view, it looked like three punks, quickly followed by the police. But most importantly, they were heading their way.

"If you value your lives, follow me." And with that, the dog took off towards the magic mirror portal.

"Ah, wait, ah..."

Virginia kept glancing between the portal and the crowd that was quickly approaching, Mr. Lewis was staring at where the dog disappeared and Kagome shifted her feet slightly.

"Ya know what, I'll stay here. I'd rather deal with the police." Kagome spoke up, despite having packed her bag with whatever she knew they might need should anything, magical, happen, she was not at all looking forward to another adventure.

"Wha... you heard him! Come on." Mr. Lewis ignored Kagome's comment and began pushing and bumping her towards the portal as Virginia grabbed ahold of her and dragged her the rest of the way.

"No!" But it was already too late, Kagome was pretty much halfway through before she could even begin to put up a struggle.

Instantly, Central Park was gone and in it's place, was what appeared to be a basement that needed some serious house work. Kagome continued to struggle towards the portal, but Virginia was surprisingly strong and kept a firm grip on her.

"Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure it's not Central Park."

"Follow me."

"No! No more following the dog! Dogs are bad luck, the whole lot of them!" Kagome cried as her friend dragged her further and further away from the portal and deeper and deeper into wherever they now were.

"Hurry up!"

"I am going to shave that dog if he says one more thing!" Kagome's cry echoed and bounced of the stone walls around them as she was forced to follow after said dog. Shrugging her friend's hold off of her, she grudgingly followed after them, muttering how demanding all dogs in her life seemed to be, her need for subjection beads and a few choice words in Japanese.

After a short distance, their paced calmed down, but their cautiousness hadn't eased up. Mr. Lewis and Virginia were taking in their surroundings with wide eyed wonder, Kagome merely crossed her arms over her chest and glared and the smooth stone floor. With all the bars on every window and doorway, she easily recognized what the place was. A prison. She had seen a few in the past, been a guest of one or two on one of the endless kidnappings she suffered, so there was nothing new for her to see.

"What happened here?" Mr. Lewis' whispered question, brought her out of her, slightly angry thoughts, and made her wonder the same thing.

"Oh, the same thing that happened to you old chap. Troll dust."

"Sounds like a candy." Virginia muttered under her breath, and Kagome had to hold back her giggles when she managed to catch wind of it.

"Well, it looks like it's starting to wear off." Mr. Lewis leaned forward, if not somewhat strained, due to his hands still being bound.

"Mr. Lewis, come over here." Kagome pulled a bobby pin from her hair, ripped off the gummy ends, opened it up and motioned for him to show her his cuffed hands. Instantly, she set to work on undoing the cuffs, quickly bending and end to fit into the keyhole and gave it a quick twist freeing one hand and then proceeded to do the same for the other.

"How... where did you learn to do that?" Virginia frowned slightly as she watched on at what her friend just did while her father rubbed at his wrists.

"Get kidnapped enough times, you learn to pick any lock that's keeping you in place."

"This has to do with the part of your past you don't like to mention, doesn't it?" Virginia spoke up, knowing as much as she could about a certain gap in her friend's past.

"Yes, very much so. Also the reason I really don't want to be here. This isn't the first time I encountered magic. And let's just say the last time was less than 'And she lived happily ever after'." Kagome answered tightly, as she placed the cuffs in her bag along with the used bobby pin. One was never sure when a pair of cuffs could come in handy.

Taking the room they were in once again, her focus was on the map pinned up against the wall. Seemed she was once again neck deep in magic, against her will. This time though, she wasn't a protector of a powerful object, didn't have to compete against a living clay doll for her very soul and life. But like last time, she was in the presence of a demanding dog, already on the run from some danger and her family was safely away from it all.

At least she didn't fall into this one.

* * *

**Bunny's AN: **Kage is such a bad influence on me. But in the most awesomest of ways! :3

**Kage's AN: **This is a dream fic come true, and it's thanks to Bunny! I hope that everyone will enjoy it just as much as I will.


	2. Chapter 2

She was taking in the 'world map' as Virginia argued with her father about going back.

"I can't go back! The police will be swarming Central Park by now!"

"Shhh, I smell trolls!"

They all ducked under a table, using those that had fallen asleep to block the trolls view of them should they look their way. As soon as the laughter and sounds of the feet pounding against the stone finally faded away, did they dare to peek over the table top.

When they had silently deemed the coast clear, Kagome and Virginia moved towards the world map. Kagome was actually studying it, trying to memorize it, while Virginia was simply taking it in for the fact that it wasn't based on anything relative to Earth. She even muttered a the names of a few places in wonder out loud.

The dog in the meantime was explaining everything in a compressed summary to Mr. Lewis.

"We're in the southernmost part of my Kingdom. Where I was attacked by my Stepmother and turned into a dog. This is the Snow White Memorial Prison, house the most dangerous criminals in all the nine Kingdoms."

"Alright, back up. The nine what?"

"Kingdoms!" Kagome had to roll her eyes at the tone of voice the dog was... projecting. Like it was Mr. Lewis' fault he didn't comprehend the current situation. It most likely hadn't sunk into the man's head that he was in fact in a magical world, where certain laws of physics no longer apply.

"I am Prince Wendell, grandson of the late Snow White, and soon to be crowned King of the 4th Kingdom. And whom might you be?"

By then, Kagome was taking a brief pause in studying the map to turn towards the dog prince, raising a brow and he was sitting solely on his back paws, his front ones raised in the air. If she didn't know any better, wouldn't that be considered the 'beg pretty' pose certain dog owners trained their dogs to do?

"I'm Tony Lewis, janitor. And I think you already know my daughter, Virginia." Virginia herself offered a half hearted wave, barely able to tear her eyes away from the map. Once she was done, she returned to the map, once again saying a few names out loud.

"And you?"

"Kagome Higurashi." With that done, she followed Virginia's lead and returned to memorizing the map and only keep half an ear open at the continued conversation.

It didn't last very long as Mr. Lewis nudged the both of them away from the map and nodded his head in the direction of where Wendell had disappeared through. Kagome rolled her eyes, and Virginia took one last sweeping look of the room.

"Look there's a dog bowl here! It must belong to the dog that has my body! It's simply outrageous!" Wendell then began to sniff around the room, while the rest of them searched for, something.

"What did she do, this woman?"

Kagome pressed a hand to her brow and another to her stomach, the very room was saturated with hatred, evil and a very dark aura. Perhaps nowhere near as dark and evil as Naraku's, but it was still daunting as it had been a long time since she had come across anything quite like it.

"She poisoned my parents, and she tried to kill me as well."

Turning towards the others, she interrupted their little conversation by speaking up. "I'll be standing just outside the door."

"You alright Kagome?" Mr. Lewis spoke up raising his hands slightly when he saw her lose her balance momentarily.

"Mmm, just think it's best to keep an eye out. Can't be too sure." She stumbled her way out the door, and took a deep breath, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. And it only required a few steps out of the room.

"Alright, just, don't go too far." He looked towards Virginia, seeing she was also looking rather pale, ignoring Wendell's comment about the trolls having been there. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, took hold of one of her hands and started to lead her out of the room as well. It wasn't offering much help as to where this evil step mother had gone to anyways.

Kagome turned, was about to ask what the significance of the trolls having been in the room before them could possibly mean when her vision was overcome by pink glittering powder. A tiny sneeze and tired groan was all she got out before her world went dark and she felt gravity take a hold of her.

"Kagome!"

Mr. Lewis and Virginia both made a bolt for the door, only to have it slammed in their faces, but even through that, they could hear the snickering and laughter of the trolls. Virginia pushed her fingers through the small grated window on the door, watching helplessly as her friend was dragged away.

"Kagome! You leave her alone! Kagome!" Calling out did nothing in waking her friend, and only seemed to make her head ache and the weird feeling that was draped over her intensify.

"Help! Somebody help!" She banged and slapped her hands against the door, hoping anybody that wasn't asleep would hear her and help them and her friend. Her Dad was charging the door, trying to force it open, before spinning about calling for the prince.

"I... I wasn't scared. It's just that, people mustn't see me as a dog Anthony... It would be deeply, deeply embarrassing."

Virginia whipped her head about to face Wendell, eyes wide with shock at what she just heard, and what she was seeing. He was hiding beneath the bed frame, crawling out from under it in fact.

"Embarrassing?! Nobody knows you've been turned into a dog, and only the three of us can understand you!" She threw her hands up in the air, not really sure what she should do with them. Because right now, she felt like strangling the man trapped inside a dog's body.

"We could care less that right now you're a dog! Kagome!" Tony began kicking at the door, things looking rather bleak as it barely budged against his attacks.

It was a few minutes later an alarm rang through the air, and their efforts for calling out for help renewed themselves. Virginia smiled and waved her fingers from between the grates in hopes of gaining the attention of the person that was stumbling down the hallway.

"Help! Please help, my friend has been kidnapped!"

The man frowned and was about to move on, when he looked downwards. And called out. "Got some more here!"

"Alright, open it up and let's us have a look inside."

Virginia stepped back from the door, throwing her father a somewhat bright smile. She bounced on the balls of her feet and clutched at her father. Finally, they were going to get out. Then they could track down Kagome and they could all go back home and pretend this was all some sort of tripped out hallucination.

The sound of keys jingling, a lock turning and the hinges creaking as the door was thrown open forced all occupants inside the cell to hold their breath. A stern faced man stepped forward and took the cell in, his sneer growing deeper, if it were at all possible.

"What is this?"

"Oh thank god. Listen, you have to help us! My friend just got kidnapped by these trolls you see, and if you could just-"

"Take a hold of 'em and bring them to the Governor."

Three men filed in as soon as the obvious leader left the room, and took a hold of them.

"Hey, what are you- Ouch! That hurts!" Virginia struggled against the strong hold on her upper arms as she was pushed out of the cell.

"Let go of my daughter! Hey-!" Tony looked at the man that had done the same thing to him, gripping his upper arms tightly and started to force him out of the cell. He could hear a high pitched whimper as the last man took hold of the prince by the scruff of his neck and began to drag him out.

They were forced down the halls, still demanding to be let go or that the men go and help Kagome. Soon enough, they were brought into a room, one side caged off where Virginia and her father were forced into, the men that had dragged them standing at the ready just behind them. Wendell was by then on a rope leash and forced to sit off to the side. The other half of the room sat a simple desk, with a ledger, inkpot and feathered quill sitting on the side.

"Some kind of spell. Made the lads been laid up for over a day. Searched every inch of the prison, but, the Queen's gone sir."

Virginia looked towards that man that stood behind the desk, with the bright light filtering in from the slitted window behind him and making him practically shadowed. It made for a rather imposing and if not, somewhat intimidating presence.

Said man spread his hands wide and leaned forward against the desk before him, the wood creaking in protest.

"I have been the Governor of this prison for twelve years. No prisoner, has ever escaped, before."

The silence after his little declaration weighed slightly in the room, Virginia glanced towards her father, seeing that he too was paused for the moment. Did the man want a sort of appraisal for his work? Were the supposed to congratulate him?

"That's an impressive record."

"Whatever you do, don't tell him I'm a dog!" Both turned towards Wendell, Virginia rolling her eyes when she was finally coming to understand what Kagome went on about earlier.

"Why not?"

"Speak when you're spoken too!"

Virginia jumped slightly at the sudden bark of a command, her father shifted as he tried to keep a straight face while they both leaned a little towards Wendell as he explained why telling the men around them the truth could be a very bad and dangerous reason.

"Because the Queen has got some terrible plan. My whole Kingdom may be in jeopardy. No one must know I'm helpless."

While Virginia could see some of the reason in that, wouldn't also be highly counterproductive at this point? Actually, she tilted her head back slightly as she mulled it over, now would be the best time to call those loyal to him to try and solve the current dilemma he was in. Wouldn't it? Besides, there are probably worse things he could have been turned into. Even in the dog form he was in now, still looked rather princely.

Blinking, Virginia dropped her head forward when she realized where her mind was going. He could have been turned into worse things?! When did she become and expert on the subject. Besides, she had more important things to worry about at the moment. First was getting them all out of prison, finding Kagome and then returning home.

The sounds of fingers being cracked and the light stomping of feet against the stone floor brought Virginia out of her thoughts. The man that apparently ran this place was making his way towards the iron fence that separated him from her father and herself.

"Alright. Where is the Queen?"

Glancing at her father, who shared a brief look with her, he turned back to face the man and answered as straightly as he could. He took a deep breath, swept his gaze one last time over the room and suddenly closed his eyes.

"I wish I was home. I wish that Virginia, Kagome and I were back in our apartment in New York. NOW!"

Virginia closed her eyes as she covered her face with her hands when nothing happened. Why couldn't they have just stayed in Central Park instead of follow a dog through a magic mirror? Right, because her father was the prime suspect in a bank robbery. Something he forgot to explain, now that she thought about it.

"Well, it seems that you are not."

"Dad?" She grew worried when a rather strange sound started from deep in his stomach and he began to cough and hack. Raising her hands, she slapped his back while he began pounding a fist against his chest, trying to dislodge something from his throat.

"Dad, what's..." Her question came to a sudden halt when he tilted his head back and spat something out.

All turned towards the desk, watching what appeared to be a shriveled prune with green fumes bounce about before rolling to a complete stop atop the open ledger. Virginia couldn't help but sneer lightly at the still hissing... lump on the desk.

"Ewww." It was rather childish, but she couldn't help it. She didn't even want to know where her dad got it, and more importantly, why he had swallowed whatever it was.

"Oh no Anthony, you didn't swallow a Dragon Dumpling you moron!"

Virginia threw a glare in Wendell's direction, glad to see he let out a startled whimper and turned his own head away. Her dad may have his moments, every one did, but that still didn't give Wendell the right to demean her dad. And him being a prince didn't make him any more perfect. He was a dog at the moment.

"I guess that means I've had all my wishes, huh."

"How did the Queen escape?!"

"I'm telling you we have no idea!"

"And why were you found, locked in her empty cell?!" The Governor was pacing, storming towards the iron fence, not listening to a thing Tony had to say. And from the look of things, Virginia knew he wouldn't really pay that much attention to anything she had to say at the moment either.

"We are innocent victims. We've never been in trouble with the police our entire lives. Well, there was that mistaken charge for a bank robbery. But I didn't do that either!"

"Dad!" Virginia hissed towards her father, not believing he just shared that information. It would not help their current situation. At all. She threw a nervous smile when the Governor quickly glared at her as he walked back to his desk.

"Oh carry on Anthony, you're doing spectacularly well so far."

Another glare was sent towards the prince was cut short when her father spoke up once again. It was around at that point in time, that Virginia was questioning both her sanity, if her father had also at some point taken a blow to the head.

"Look, look. We come from a different dimension. We came here from a different dimension and led here by that dog. Who's actually... Prince Wendell!"

"I told you not to say that!"

"I think I'm ready to wake up now." It was either that, or bang her head against something till she knocked herself out. Seeing as the desk was on the other side of the iron fence, and she really didn't want a headache again, she was really hoping for this to be a really strange dream.

"Prince Wendell?" The Governor spun about and made his way back to stand before her father, waving a skull topped cane about. Where he got it, Virginia would never know.

"Look. I can make you break rocks, with your teeth, for a hundred years." He lightly tapped the top of his cane against his teeth, earning a grimace from her father.

"I'm telling you, it's the truth." He turned to face her, eyes pleading with her. "Why don't you say something?"

"We traveled to a magical kingdom through a magic mirror that, for some reason, opened up in Central Park. Now we're in prison while Kagome has been kidnapped by trolls. The truth sounds more like a cry for help than the actual truth and I really want this to be a nightmare." Closing her eyes and shaking her head, Virginia was mentally waving the white flag, now that she had said it all out loud. Perhaps Kagome was right and the bump on her head had turned into something far more serious.

"That is the Queen's dog. She has been permitted to keep him in her cell for three years. Don't, insult, my intelligence."

"I'm not. I'm telling it's the tru... Alright fine. I'll prove it. Bark once if I'm telling the truth."

All eyes turned towards the dog that simply laid there, no longer showing any signs of 'excitement' at his new surrounds or new people.

"I have no intention of barking Anthony."

Virginia couldn't help but scowl lightly and Wendell's lackadaisy tone. Then again, she had just mentally given up on the whole situation herself a mere few seconds ago. But this was to prove that her dad wasn't crazy, because he wasn't as far as she knew. Besides, Wendell had been nothing but demanding since she ran over him, which she still hadn't really forgiven herself for, a little cooperation from his end couldn't have hurt much.

"He is being just stubborn. Listen, you have to let us go immediately. I think Kagome was abducted by trolls!"

The Governor slapped his cane against the desk, the snap echoed shortly around the room as her dad let out an exasperated sigh at the lack of communication and understanding that was happening.

"That's enough! I'll get the truth out of you soon enough. Warder, issue him with prison uniform, and put him in, ah~yes. Put him in 103 with Acorn the dwarf and Clayface the goblin."

"Clayface the goblin? I don't want any room with Clayface... Clayface!? Don't! Where's Kagome? Virginia!"

"Wait! You can't do this! This is all a misunderstanding!" Virginia struggled to go after her Dad, the man that had been standing behind her once again had a firm hold on her.

"What do you want to do with her and the Queen's dog sir?"

The Governor was standing behind his desk yet again, and took the struggling young woman and the calm dog in before speaking up.

"Get the furnace going. I'll slip some rat poison in his dinner tonight and chuck him in the incinerator tomorrow. As for her, put her in my quarters. I'll have to send for a prison carriage, besides the Queen, we don't take in female inmates and I don't need the others learning about her."

The last two men nodded their heads in understanding and began to drag them away. Wendell by then speaking to Virginia, whispering even, after hearing what they had planned to do with him.

"Did you hear that? Virginia, did you hear that? You have to get me out. It's your duty!"

Meanwhile, Kagome's captors tossed her about without a care, causing her to groan lightly at the abuse. Wolf was peeking around the corner, having caught her scent mixed with trolls and followed. He growled lowly to himself when he saw the reason as to why. Making a quick dash to a tree, he hid behind it and watched on, almost helplessly, as the trolls stole a boat and was quickly making work of setting off. Even though they were arguing. Then again, when weren't they arguing?

Seeing a lone row boat just hidden from their sights, he was quickly making his way towards it with plans on following them. He couldn't let them get away with his delectable little duckling! He was in love and he knew it! Pushing off the shore with an oar, he let the boat drift for a short while before he began rowing after them.

Even with the distance between them, he could easily make out what it was they were arguing about. Basically, it was on how they were supposed to row properly for the most part, and what they planned on doing with Kagome. It made Wolf's stomach drop, and not in hunger either.

He ignored the sign that stated the 4th Kingdom's border, he was more concerned with Kagome. Even if that meant traveling into the Troll Kingdom, marching up to the Troll castle by strolling through an entire troll army and whisking her away, then he would. He was a wolf on a mission!

Whimpering slightly, he watched as they docked and hefted Kagome up and out of the boat and dropped her in the back of a cart, laughing and arguing at the same time in a way only trolls could accomplish. They had already snapped the reins and started off by the time he himself docked. It would be a bit of a run to keep up with them, not that he didn't know where they were going, but it was at times like these that he was thankful for his wolf heritage.

Keeping close to any and all shrub, bush, tree and outcropping, to hide himself as he kept pace with them, his mind was already going over ways he could get her out of there. But most importantly, at his side!

He panted lightly after jumping over some form of fallen rubble, the giant statues that lined the main road to the troll castle easily visible. Surprisingly enough, the trolls were quiet, it made the screeches of the vultures that always flocked to the troll kingdom all the more ominous and louder than they really were.

Soon enough, the castle was in view, and his mind was in overdrive of how he was going to get in there without getting caught. But most importantly, getting out of there with his sweet little lambchop without getting caught. The trolls speaking up suddenly drew his attention.

"She's waking up."

"Good morning."

Their laughter was nasal sounding, but it was what had been said that caused his heart to skip a beat. Oh yes, he was most definitely in love. There was no other explanation. It did certainly explain some things. Like why it was his heart that fluttered and not his stomach when he caught a sight or scent of her. Why he was ignoring the Queen's orders of finding and returning the Prince in favor of aiding Kagome.

He was forced to halt when the trolls themselves finally stopped and hauled a groggy Kagome out of the cart, while some guards had moved forward to retrieve the horse and cart. Now it was truly time for the hard part.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Virginia pressed herself into a corner of the room she and Wendell had been placed in. He hadn't quit on how it was her duty to save him from the fate the Governor had set out for him. Honestly, she was concerned, but not as much as she was for her Dad or Kagome. She had no idea what prison was like here, but her Dad wasn't exactly Mr. Macho, and there was no telling what the inmates were and why they were there. And as for Kagome, Virginia didn't have much know-how on trolls, but if the threat they issued her about turning into shoes were anything to go by, then things were no better for her friend. And the worst part was, she had no idea where her friend was!

Wendell had after about, half an hour, and moved and joined her atop the bed and curled about her feet. She had absently begun petting him and running her fingers through the fur atop his head and back of his neck. It was soothing and eased her frayed nerves. Perhaps because it was so, normal, that it did so. Not only that, he was warm and offered a bit of color compared to the cold, dark and bleak room around them.

She blinked and furrowed her brows when she realized something.

"You watched me change and slept in my bed."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You knew the entire time you were with me, that I thought you were a dog, and that I was just crazy. But you aren't and I'm not. And still, you watched me change and slept with me in my bed!" She began pushing at him to get him off the bed, he struggled against her before playing possum, thus making her efforts in vain.

"You didn't give any warning and do you honestly expect me to sleep on the floor!?"

"Should I warn any and every animal in the same room as me that I'm about to change?! That would warrant people to question my sanity. Besides, you're a Prince, you should have had the decency to turn around at least!" She narrowed her eyes when he came up with nothing to say. In fact, if it were at all possible, he appeared to be flustered. She wouldn't be surprised if he were blushing beneath all that fur. Could dogs even blush?

"We have a word for people like you back home. Pervert. Actually, there's quite a few. Peeping Tom, sicko, lecher, weirdo, deviant, dirty..."

"Alright! Enough. I apologize. You are right, it was indecent of me and I humbly ask for your forgiveness." He rolled so he was once again on his belly and inchwormed his way back to her side, whimpering slightly as he did so.

She narrowed her eyes slightly and pursed her lips. It was really unfair that he was currently in the body of a dog, because really, who could stay mad when a dog threw puppy eyes their way? She was cracking and she knew it. Letting out an exasperated sound from the back of her throat, she patted his head as she slouched back into the corner once again. Instantly, she felt both the slight breeze and thumping of his tail, indicating that he was happy and pleased that he received her forgiveness.

"Just don't do it again. Cause then I'll show you how a New York girl deals with a pervert." She rolled her eyes when he let out a little huff. Most likely not taking her promise seriously. Well, he had one chance, and if he screwed up, he'd learn really quick, that she would keep true on her promise. Painfully and thoroughly.

With that settled, they were once again sitting in silence. Their minds going their separate ways, but she was sure getting out of prison alive was one of the many things that occupied their minds.

Virginia turned to Wendell when he perked up and faced the door. Now that she was also paying attention, she could hear what sounded like someone scrubbing at the stone just outside the door. Wendell jumped down from the bed and moved towards the door, but not without peeking in the other room where the guards were to make sure the coast was clear.

"Anthony. Over here, behind the Governor's door."

Virginia also perked up and swung her legs over the side of the bed and leaned forward as much as she could without drawing attention their way. As much as she wanted to talk to her Dad, she wasn't going to risk their only chance, and simply being able to hear his voice would be enough for her. For now.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You have this distinctive unwashed smell. What are you doing?"

"I'm scrubbing the floor. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Have you got a soap bar?"

"Well yes. What, do you want me to wash you?"

Virginia rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation. For one thing, Wendell could only be heard be her Dad, Kagome and herself, so she didn't understand the reason why he was whispering. Perhaps out of habit. Her Dad was being sarcastic in a really bad situation, and with a dog no less. And if she knew anything based off of the time Wendell and her Dad spent time together, there would be a sarcastic comeback.

"No. Just stay there. I'll be right back."

"Prince..."

Virginia licked her lips and peeked through the open door, only catching some stray words from the whoever was talking. So she decided to take a chance.

"Dad."

"Virginia?!"

"Yeah! How are you holding up?"

"I should be the one asking that."

"Just answer the question before Wendell returns."

"Fine. My cellmates are interesting. Acorn is easily aggravated and Clayface carves. You?"

"Fine I guess, not much to do here. Any ideas on how to get..." Before she could finish her question, Wendell returned with a key and dropped it on the floor as quietly as he could and pushed it towards the door.

"This is the Governor's master key. Make an impression in the soap. He'll be back any moment."

Virginia raised a brow. The idea was rather ingenious, but she had a feeling if she said that out loud, it would go straight to Wendell's head. And with him being a Prince trapped in dog's body, she didn't need the extra... drama.

"Oh. Here."

Her heart skipped a few beats when the key was passed back and the sounds of booted feet in the hallway echoed through the door.

"Very stubborn stain sir." Virginia let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding when her Dad gave a small nervous laugh and then continued to scrub at the floor. She licked her lips as she watched Wendell replace the key from wherever he snatched it from and just as quickly returned to her side, the Governor himself trailing in behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome let out a light groan, her head feeling like it was stuffed with cotton as she came too. She tried to raise a hand to soothe the slight discomfort, she cracked her eyes open when her hand didn't obey her mental command. Looking down at herself, she realized that her was locked down to the chair she was occupying, and not only that, there was a rather large... stain on her midsection.

"She's awake. Strip her."

Her head whipped up towards the source of the voice, her brows furrowing when she was greeted by three... people. They must have been the ones that Virginia had told her about over the phone the other night. The tallest took a rather large swig from a mug that he was holding, before quickly making his way behind her. The only female ripped her shoes and socks off, tossing them carelessly over her shoulder and the shortest and darkest of the three stood slightly off to the side with a large pair of sheers and maniacal grin on his face.

She let out a startled cry when her chair was suddenly forced backwards, and turned towards the reason. Her brows furrowed when he leaned down to speak in her ear.

"You're a captive of the merciless trolls now."

"Merciless."

"Without mercy."

She squirmed slightly when their slightly rough hands grabbed a foot each, the female cooed slightly as she actually petted the soles of her feet.

"Ah, pretty little feet. Nice-y nice."

Kagome could only squirm and watch on as the the other one leaned in closer, his gravelly voice taking her complete attention as she tried to remove her foot from the females hold.

"Who runs your kingdom?"

"What?" Now usually, Kagome had far more intelligent answers whenever she was asked a questions. The times when she was unsure of how to answer a question with an intelligent answer were usually when she was in situations like she was in now. But her brain jump started when the female spoke up again.

"Who's in charge?!" Her hold tightened and she dug her thumbs painfully into the balls of her feet as well as pushing her toes slightly back.

"The President!" She scowled up at their faces, her neck craning slightly if not a bit stiffly and painfully, to keep proper eye contact on them.

"Wendell was trying to gather an army from your Kingdom to attack us. Wasn't he? Wasn't he?!"

Kagome grit her teeth a the painful abuse the female was issuing on the foot in her grasp. Her leg automatically pulling back to get away from the source of her pain, only for the cuff locking that foot in place to hinder her painfully as it dug in the bridge of her foot.

"No-AH!" She turned her head away from the sudden spray that hit her face, trying to bury her face into her shoulder and held her breath. She did not want to know what it was, it reeked of alcohol, and not only that, it was just disgusting that he was spitting it in her face.

"This could be a long torture session."

"I'll tell you anything you want." She had been in a few torture sessions, so whatever it would take to skip out on another one, she would take it. Well, almost whatever it took. She was a respectable woman.

"I torture first, then you talk. It's better that way. Rush a torture, ruin a torture."

Her brows furrowed once again as the leader of the three spoke to her. Like he was scolding her for not behaving. By then, she was all but ignoring how the other two were handling her feet, as they snickered. What was the deal with them and her feet? Oh, right. Something about turning Virginia into shoes poked her memory.

They all turned towards the only set of doors as they swung open, instantly Kagome could tell some sort of magic was at work, but her eyes were telling her nothing at the moment. The two that had been handling her feet ditched them, she let out a quiet sigh of relief, as the tallest 'whispered'.

"Dad's here."

Kagome watched curiously as the doors apparently closed and as the three shifted away from her and began to search the room. The smallest troll finally spoke up after a few tense moments of silence.

"Dad, why don't you take off the shoes?"

A voice, slightly echoing, and the sudden pulling on a chain that opened up a shoe closet drew all their attention towards one area.

"With these shoes I am all powerful. I can move the world."

Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly, ignoring the strain that was building up with how she was trying to crane her neck up to watch everything that was happening. So far, from what she had gathered, their dad was wearing magic shoes that could obviously turn him invisible. Was it just him, or could everybody turn invisible when wearing these magic shoes?

"Come on dad, just slip them off."

Magic started to circle at 'Dad's' feet before quickly making it's way upwards, revealing an older troll. He wavered lightly when it was finished and appeared solid to the room. Kagome furrowed her brows when she put a few more details together.

They obviously knew it was their father that had entered the room, so it meant he wore the shoes a lot. The first thing they said to their father was to take the shoes off, but it was the male troll's reply that made her question about an addiction for the shoes or the power of the shoes themselves. And lastly, becoming visible looked like a chore. Not only that... the shoes were... gaudy. Something she would not be caught dead in, but they could prove useful.

"Where have you been? You're a day late!"

The sudden barked question ripped Kagome from her thoughts and back towards the trolls. The three, now identified siblings, stiffened slightly before fumbling over themselves as they tried to come up with an answer. Daddy's gaze landed on her and forced another question on his children as he made his way towards her.

"Who's this? You're supposed to bring back the dog!"

"Forget the dog, dad." The tallest quickly rushed behind her chair and pushed her back into the proper position, much thanks to her neck. "We've discovered another kingdom."

"The mythical tenth, kingdom." The daughter spoke up.

"Talked of, only in myth." The smallest, perhaps he was the youngest as well, finished.

They thought New York was a magical kingdom? Well, it did have a certain charm for first time visitors, she'd give them that, but magical? Then that meant travel between this world and the one she came from was not that all uncommon. More questions rose at the new realization.

"Don't talk rubbish. There is no tenth kingdom."

"Oh but there is! This woman teaches witches, one of whom put us in a box of matches!"

Kagome's eyes widened at the words the smallest troll spoke. She was suddenly a teacher to witches?! When exactly did that happen!? The only persona she could assume was the witch they were talking about was Virginia, but the rest made absolutely no sense to her. As far as Kagome knew, there was nothing magical about Virginia. It was one of the reasons Kagome loved the other girl for. A normal human friend that had no idea about magic or of Kagome's past, or of the rumor and nicknames she had gained in school.

She shrunk in on herself subconsciously as they moved in closer to her. Normally, her mouth would be shooting off before her brain could filter out the words, like the countless occasions in the past. At least that was one of the things she grew out of. As well as her clumsiness.

"You were captured, but a mere, girl?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at the, leer, their father gave her.

"They're witches."

"How many of their soldiers did you kill before you were captured?"

"...none." The smallest spoke up first, but the daughter was quick to correct his answer at the sudden displeased look their father made.

"Er, none, survived."

"Who wants to be whipped first?!"

"Uwa! It's true." Shifting her head a little, Kagome could make out the tallest pulling something off the floor behind the chair she was sitting in. "Look at this."

Now Kagome was curious as to what they could have brought back with them from their trip to New York to prove that, well, New York actually existed. The tallest stepped around the chair, his hand holding whatever was that would be his proof as he ripped the bag that concealed it. With slightly baited breath, Kagome could only roll her eyes when a small portable stereo was revealed. But she remembered how Inuyasha acted the first time he really paid any attention to the technology of the present.

She ignored them as they went on about the music that was currently playing, finding the whole situation a little too bizarre. And she had been in quite a few of those. Actually, she lost count of how many she had been in.

The father had them turn the music off and put the radio away, berating them for not being able to follow simple orders and thus, putting not only them but all the trolls and their kingdom to shame. While the three stood off to the side, he approached her, a rather dark grin on his face.

"You will dance for me. And when you finish dancing, you'll tell me how to invade your kingdom."

"... I left my dancing shoes back home."

"No worries. You'll be dancing in these." Kagome furrowed her brows at the... shoes he presented to her. Her stomach dropped and she grew sick when he placed them in the fire.

After the father left, the three taunted her and she frantically began looking about for a way to get her out of the damn chair and away from these... trolls. From what she remembered about metal and fire, it wouldn't take long for those... shoes to become red hot.

* * *

**AN:** Chapter 2! I really enjoyed writing this, hopefully as much as you'll enjoy reading it. I really, don't have much to say or to add, other than; readn, enjoy, and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Licking her lips, she took in the whole room, looking for anything that could help her situation. She spotted her bag, socks and shoes, along with the magic shoes, but there was nothing nearby that could really help her out of the stupid chair. She began tugging her arms, maybe, if she moved her fingers and thumbs just so, she could slip her hands through the cuffs.

She had been doing it for so long, that the skin or her wrists began to feel raw.

The daughter troll, she didn't know their names and to be perfectly honest with herself, she didn't want to, grabbed a pair of tongs and clanged them together in her direction, before moving to the fire pit and dragging the red hot iron shoes from the hearth.

"Frying tonight. Haha! Frying tonight, frying tonight, frying tonight..."

Besides the chanting, Kagome could hear the iron actually sizzling as the daughter lifted them and carried them towards her. The tugging of her hands against the cuffs became earnest, ignoring the pain as the sharp edges continued to dig into her already raw skin. She wouldn't be surprised to find her wrists bleeding once she got out of this.

She let out a whimper when the heat from the shoes got closer and closer. The metal popped and sizzled when they were brought closer to her face and she mentally prayed to any and all Kami that she get out of this one.

All turned towards the center of the room as a golden wrapped box landed after being tossed through the window. Kagome blinked her eyes but slumped when the shoes left her presence. As odd as it was for a distraction, it was one and it got her out of wearing a pair of hot shoes.

The daughter tossed the shoes into a corner, no longer caring about the torture she had been promised, not that Kagome was going to remind her, as the three trolls turned towards the gift wrapped box completely.

"Listen to this: A present to the strongest, bravest troll." They all let out a great laugh as the tallest leaned down to get a closer inspection of the box. "Oh, you know what it smells like."

Using the distraction, Kagome continued to tug her arms, maneuvering her thumbs and knuckles so she could squeeze her hands through the cuffs. Though she was watching the three the entire time, making sure she didn't get caught. Despite this godsend of a distraction, who knew just how long they would stay distracted.

They were all now crouched over the box, inhaling deeply through their noses. Pausing, they unanimously agreed what they smelled from inside the box. Or thought they smelled, Kagome wasn't quite sure. They were the first trolls she had ever come across, so she wasn't all too sure if their noses were really all that strong.

"Leather!"

The youngest gave a small sort of, fist pump, and joyful cry of 'Shoes!' only to be pushed away from his brother as his sister spoke up.

"It could be boots!"

"And my size by the look of things."

Kagome became distracted herself when the brother and sister came to a standoff over the box due to the tallest's declare that the gift was obviously meant for him. It earned him a knock over his head with the metal tongs from the sister. Which knocked him out instantly.

The smallest had rejoined the fray and fought over the box with his sister, arguing how it could be for him. She countered that it was hers before offering a way for them to decide. They both reached for their pockets, turning their backs to one another, only to swing a fist at each other.

Kagome had to blink when both their fists landed their intended targets, knocking each other out. And she had thought that was only possible in the movies. She quickly swept her gaze over the three of them, her mind finally catching up that they were indeed all out. And all over a wrapped gift box no less. The one who came up with the idea was either a certifiable genius, or had quite a few screws loose. There was always a thin line between genius and madness.

The iron shoes were near the magical ones, her own shoes and socks were close to where her bag had most like been tossed while she was out. But she was still no sooner getting out than she was...

"Well hello!"

Kagome jumped slightly when a man suddenly swung into the room. Her brows furrowed. Swung in? Glancing over the back of the chair, she tried to see how that was at all possible but her attention was drawn back to the man.

"Rescue, is at hand!"

Blinking rapidly, she let her head fall back when she realized who it was. Mr. Touchy-feely. It was official, she had a new stalker. Just what she needed. Why not? Everything else wasn't going according to plan.

"You really are stalking me, aren't you?"

"I would never! Stalking entails using stealth to acquire ones prey. You my dear, are not prey. True you are a delectable little morsel that is constantly tempting me, but unless you say otherwise, there will be no biting, no eat..." He leaned heavily against the chair, crowding in on her and smirking somewhat wolfishly knowing that she really couldn't go anywhere.

"Whoa! Back off!" Kagome could feel her face instantly burning. Travelling with a perverted monk while also growing up in today's age where -everything- was open to the public, when certain things were said, one couldn't help at hearing the innuendoes during conversations like this one.

She let out a relieved breath when he actually did, only it halted when he was quickly behind her. Shifting away as far as she could, she could feel her annoyance growing. It wasn't his fault, not really, but everything had just been mounting up on her and she -really- needed a way to vent it out. And soon.

"Come any closer or touch me, I will scream." She looked him in the eye after quickly making sure his hands were safely away from her person. She constantly blamed Miroku for her constant wariness of where men kept their hands while being near her.

"That my dear, is what they call an empty threat."

Kagome turned her head away and pursed her lips. Why did she alway get stuck with the ones that didn't understand personal space? The ones that were constantly chasing after her? The ones that didn't understand the word 'No'? She flinched slightly when she realized he had just sniffed her, only to move to the other side when he took another whiff and let out a low whine.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this; but I get the feeling you still don't trust me." He was practically draping himself over the back of the chair by then, which was still a little too close for Kagome's comfort.

"Trust you? You're stalking me!"

"Oh no~." Instantly, he released the latch for the cuff around her right hand and quickly repeated the same motion for the left.

Kagome pushed the cuffs open and was instantly getting out of the chair and making her way to her socks and shoes, rubbing and soothing her sore wrists and letting out a tiny hiss when she felt a slight burning sting. Seems she did manage to break her skin with all that tugging.

"What I'm doing isn't stalking, trust me, you would know if I was stalking you. Well, actually you wouldn't. But I'm not! Now wait here a moment while I plan our escape! We are romantically in reckless danger."

Kagome tossed him a look as she pulled her socks back on quickly followed by her shoes. Tying the laces tightly, she stood up and dragged her bag with her along the way. She eyed the shoes, the magical ones, as she adjusted the strap of her bag. They could actually come in handy, if she was going to get Virginia and Mr. Lewis out of prison.

She was only paying him half of her attention, she was somewhat more interested in the shoes. Now that she was free, she could get a closer look. But the closer and more attention she paid them, did she realize, that her senses were becoming slightly... off.

"These shoes... they made him invisible." She leaned in a little closer, ignoring the tingling sensation and the nagging voice at the back of her head.

"Yeah I know."

"But they -made- him -invisible-." Despite all the she had come across, a simple article of clothing turning someone invisible was new to her.

"Don't touch them, they make you want to wear them all the time!" He left his post from looking out the window and made his way towards her. "Balcony or corridor, that is the question."

"Touch them? I just want to see how they work..." Now that she thought about it, they sort of reminded her of the Shikon's effect. She hadn't really been affected by it's power, she had the damn thing in her side for fifteen years, it being out of her didn't change much. So feeling the shoes trying to tempt her was something new. To simply give in and take them. But she drew from her experience with the Shikon to be able to beat down the temptation and picked a shoe up and tried to examine it at all angles.

"They're working on you even now! Just leave them well enough alone!"

She followed his movements, somewhat in a dazed fashion, as he ripped the shoe out of her hands and forcefully put it back down. Ripping her eyes away from the shoes, she watched, blinking herself back to normal, as he paused for a moment. But she returned to the shoes and quickly pocketed them, as it were. They would be the easiest way of getting the others out of prison.

"Balcony, quick! There's someone coming!"

He helped her up onto the balcony and paused every now and then as they climbed down, making sure she was alright and quietly offering her a hand. It was sort of sweet really. All the previous guys in her life had expected her to be able to simply climb up and down cliff face's like an expert. To have someone actually concerned and wanting to help her, it was different, and, really nice. But, she wasn't about to say that out loud.

They quickly ran away from the castle, her ability to do so seemed to surprise him. He should have been there when she was fifteen and running from demons. Those were usually short bursts of speed and distance, but she had kept a few things up since then so her endurance in running had gotten far better.

They slowed down when they had reached a good safe distance from the castle, but their pace was still one of haste. The trolls had horses, they were on their own two feet. Kagome's mood brightened somewhat when she finally saw a road. An old, beaten in the ground, dirt road. Now she could follow it back to prison! It caused her to pick up her pace just that slightest amount.

"Kagome. Kagome. Kagome! Just where do you think you're going exactly?"

Kagome tried to duck around him and continue on with her pace, only for him to bound in front of her and force her to stop, using his own body as a blockade.

"Back to prison. Where else?" She panted slightly, using this as a sort of break to finally catch her breath.

"Prison?! You see, that wouldn't be my first choice."

"Well, I'm going back, get the others out and then we're going back home." She tried to step around him again, only to meet up against his arm.

Soon enough he was deliberately stepping in front of her every move, holding her back with a firm grip on her upper arms. She was quickly becoming upset and tried to push him away, which was rather difficult with the hold he had on her. So she increased her struggle to get out of his hold, while also try and push him away, so she could get back to that prison.

"Alright. Alright, alright, alright!" She paused in her struggling, raising a questioning brow. If he had an idea, she was all ears.

"But not this way. Kagome please listen. You won't survive five minutes unless you follow me." she quickly bit her tongue on the retort she had to his comment. "Now, we must avoid this road."

She followed his gaze and pointing finger to the road that was just a few yards away. he turned back to her, meeting her gaze with a serious one of his own which was somewhat startling compared to the more excitable character he had shown her thus far. He just as quickly turned in a new direction, pointing that way as he spoke up.

"And go this way."

Following towards which way he meant. She could merely blink at the sight of a twisted looking forest with a rather ominous thunder storm brewing above it. In fact, it seemed as if the storm was merely circulating above it.

"Why not? Things would be easier otherwise."

They moved forward, their pace no longer so quick. It wasn't until they were actually in the forest that Kagome realized that the giant 'trees' were in fact giant bean stalks. Any and all sunlight was instantly swallowed, making the forest far colder than she had been expecting or prepared for. Her breath was easily visible and she rubbed at her arms to fight off the chilly air that clung to her.

Her rescuer and guide was constantly looking up, if it was to keep an eye on the storm or something else, she wasn't too sure. And with how things looked in the creepy forest, she wasn't sure she even wanted to know. Narrowing her eyes, she took in the first actual sign that people had at one point populated the forest. It was a statue. But the forest was already covering that up and swallowing it whole. But she could still make out what was inscribed in the stone.

"Brave Jack?"

Above the inscription was a statue of a man carrying an ax. Nothing too fancy, but neither crudely made, rather simple. But the wearing of time and the forest was taking it's toll on the stone.

"Jack and the Beanstalk. The first mayor of Bean Town. You know this, this used to be a very prosperous area before all the beanstalks sprouted all over, polluting the land." Her guid began to walk about the the statue, and when he was out of sight, she herself resumed their course. The sooner she got to the prison the sooner she could get the others out and head back home all the more quicker.

She could hear him continuing to explain about the forest as she walked on. He had proven rather reliable on being able to follow her. Although she wasn't sure if reliable was what she should use.

"The trolls were given it as their kingdom. That's why they hate Prince Wendell so much. He has a juicy fertile kingdom, while they have a polluted, disgusting kingdom."

When she heard him start calling her name mixed with troll and shoes did she pause and whistle. The smile at his excited, if not worried, look couldn't have been stopped, even if she were paid or threatened with death. She continued walking on, knowing that he would follow her, he had followed her after she had been kidnapped by the trolls, he had managed to find which direction she had taken, so it was safe to say he would just as quickly catch up with her.

Leaning against a tree, she bent over to lift her shoe and shake it... something had been pressing against the sole of her foot and it had been driving her nuts. Giving it another shake, let out a sigh when a small pebble rolled out and she slipped her foot back in.

"Hellooo~"

Kagome turned her head slightly and glanced up to see him sort of hanging off the tree as he looked down at her. His greeting trailed off when he actually took her in. Rolling her eyes, Kagome finished tying her shoe back up and stood up straight. Typical male reaction.

"For a minute there I thought you were wearing the troll King's magic shoes."

"Why would I do that?"

"Oh I don't know, to get away from me I suppose. And they tend to mess with one's mind into wanting to wear them constantly. They can be very dangerous."

Raising a brow, she shook her head and righted the strap of her bag before returning her attention to him.

"You happen to be the only one who knows how to get back to the prison and is willing to help me, and as for the other bit... They didn't bother me back in the castle." She shrugged her shoulders, not really wanting to explain as to why they didn't bother her. Though she would admit that her senses were slightly, dampened, but not to the point she was out of control. It was easily comparable to being slightly tipsy after a few drinks.

He furrowed his brows slightly at her answer. The first bit pleased him slightly, it meant she wanted to be near him. Well it was more along the lines of needing to be near him, but it still meant her being near. The second part, it threw him off. Everyone was affected by the shoes, even the troll King himself was deeply addicted to them.

Grinning, it just meant she was strong! Oh he knew there was a reason he was in love with this woman, well many reasons, but this was just one that he could add to the list. Already, his mind began to wonder to the future, he already knew the wedding was going to happen, all thanks to his therapist, it's what came after that he could barely contain himself.

"She'll bare strong pups!"

Kagome blinked at the sudden excited burst from the man next to her. She had been somewhat lost in her thoughts, and when she turned to look at him, she could tell right away that he wasn't currently present. Mentally wise.

"Who will what?"

Wolf turned towards her, seems his thoughts hadn't been quite private and she ended up hearing something that was best left unsaid so early in the relationship. Seeing her expecting look, he decided to play dumb.

"What?"

"That's, what I just asked you." she furrowed her brows as she continued to look up at him.

A low whine sounded around them, she looked just so delectable! It took everything he had not to simply whisk her away to never return.

"How exactly did you find me?"

He hummed lightly as he turned his attention back to her instead of the old worn path they were travelling. Raising a brow slightly in question, he smiled when she let out a little huff, but explained herself.

"When I first got kidnapped by the trolls, and then just now. How did you find me?"

He leaned down and inhaled deeply, near purring when he answered her. "Smell you."

"Why is -that- always the answer? _You smell great Kagome. You're scent is always tempting Kagome. I enjoy the way you smell. _Why can't a girl be complimented on her looks. No, I'm simply told I smell great!" Kagome threw her hands up in the air, not at all noticing how her travelling companion seemed to be shock at her sudden outburst.

"What, what, what?!"

Kagome was suddenly out of her inner thoughts when her travelling companion took ahold of her, shaking her slightly with his demand.

"Who said this? Who? Male? Female? Whooo-?" the who was dragged out into a low whine and before Kagome knew what was happening, he buried his nose into her neck. She could feel each inhale, as it suddenly cooled the skin of her neck, only to be quickly replaced with a sudden puff of warm air. A low rumbling growl was as easily felt as it was heard as he switched to the other side of her neck.

"What are you doing?!" it barely came out as a whisper, his sudden actions startling her, if not a tiny amount frightening her.

"Sniffing for scent marks."

Kagome's eyes darted around the area, blinking and suppressing a shiver when he trailed his nose up gently against the skin of her neck. She could already feel her skin breaking out in goosebumps at his actions, but his answer stirred something Inuyasha had once said about Shippo. Scent marking, it was in a way to show ownership. But for Shippo's case, he was using her scent to protect himself as well as marking her as family.

He suddenly drew back from her, his eyes closed and brows furrowed slightly but his hold on her not relenting. It remained tight, not painfully, just as if he were afraid she might disappear on him. His eyes were slightly glazed over when he opened them and a continuous low growl purred from within his chest.

"Satisfied?"

"Greatly."

"Can we continue on towards the prison then?" she tried to move back and he only followed her, panting just the slightest amount, using his nose to lead him.

He stiffened suddenly, tilting his head back slightly and scented the air. Looking off in the distance they had traveled from, a low growl sounded around them and he drew her closer to himself.

"Trolls. Fairy dust. Cripes! We're in big, big trouble now!" a sudden eep escaped her as he dragged her into following him only to run into his back when he paused for a moment. "They've got dogs, they'll sniff us out! Quickly run!"

And just like that they were running off again. But the sounds of voices and dogs in the background kept growing closer and closer, if their words becoming clearer was anything to go by. She was suddenly blushing when he suddenly was behind her, hoisting her up in one of the large beanstalks by gripping her waist. She grit her teeth to stay silent when his hands were suddenly on her behind, knowing if she spoke out now, she give away their position.

He was quickly climbing up behind her when she perched herself on what one could call a branch, and he hoisted himself up on the same branch next to her. He crowed in on her, pushing her somewhat tightly against the trunk behind her as they watched the troll hunting party march right past them under their very feet.

They waited with baited breath, listening to the troll king's commands, the barking dogs as the trolls searched for them. Every now and then, a loud groan would sound from high above them, followed by a flash of lightning or clap of thunder. Soon, the last of the trolls that were lagging behind paused beneath their very feet. It was the very three that had kidnapped her!

She wanted to lean down to get a closer look, but knew that any form of movement, any sound could tip them off. Though she did roll her eyes when she understood why they paused. They were rolling a joint, of all things. When they too carried on and caught up with the others, did they let out a sigh of relief.

"Beanstalk has a potent smell, it puts off the dogs." He dropped his arm, and rubbed his hands together slightly. "We'll stay up here for a little while, until it's safe."

Kagome followed his lead and tried to warm her hands while nodding her head in agreement. The chill was finally sinking in, and sitting in a giant beanstalk wasn't really helping all that much. Oh and the smell! She was sure it would take a good few washes to get it out of her clothes, and she was so hurting for a bath as well. She only knew a small portion of what she had been exposed too and covered in, and it made a shudder run through her body.

The silence was somewhat awkward, now that she was stuck in a giant beanstalk with her excitable rescuer, who wasn't all that excited at the moment. It made her itch for something, to talk about something really. So, she asked the first question that popped into her head.

"How did you get involved in all of this?" she brought her hands up to breath warm air onto them, her fingers feeling a tad bit stiff and numb from the cold.

"Oh. I uh, found myself at a loose end, and..." his gaze kept darting around, no longer able to keep eye contact with her.

"You were in that prison. Weren't you. Why?" she watched as he bounced a bit in his seat, looking a little vulnerable at her sudden question. When a few seconds went by, she was about to speak up and apologize and didn't have to reply, but he beat her to it by answering her question.

"Nothing much, just a little bit of sheep worrying. That's all." his grin returned, to which Kagome couldn't help but return. Though she hid it behind her hands as a guise of needing to warm them up. "Putting a wolf into a prison cell with nowhere to bound, only to stare at the sky through bars. Now that's inhuman."

"That it is." she hummed in return. She couldn't even picture Kouga in a cell, or behind bars in anyway shape or form. Even when he was badly wounded, he kept on 'bounding' about. He most likely would have died before letting others cage him.

The silence this time around was more comfortable, her knowing he wasn't some sort of psycho, him having gained her understanding, they sat there. Though it didn't last long when Kagome felt a slight tapping against her leg, which was followed by some brushing or sweeping. Seeing that his hands were also occupied with trying to warm each other up, did Kagome look down. It took a minute, an actual full minute, for her mind to wrap around what she was actually seeing. The sad part was, it wasn't the first time she had seen one either.

"Is that a tail?" she looked up, disbelief most likely easily read on her face.

"It's just my tail. It's not very big this time of month. Only a little brush." he offered her a lopsided smile, to which Kagome blinked at before quickly glancing down at it.

"You've got a tail." it wasn't a question, but her mind was finally putting a few things together and mentally slapping her for not realizing these things earlier.

"Yeah, so? You have succulent breasts. You don't see me worrying about them all the time, do I?"

She gave him a deadpan look at his sudden comment about her breasts, faced forward and pursed her lips. She would not comment, retort, or make any remark on that. Then her fingers twitched at what he said next, waking up an old itch of hers she had thought she had grown out of a long time again.

"Why don't you touch it? It's perfectly normal."

"If it's normal, why hide it?"

"If you haven't noticed, people don't really like wolves."

She turned to face him at his comment. It reminded her of the time she had asked Inuyasha why most people had treated him so unfairly. Because he was a hanyou, and not accepted by either heritage that made him who he was. Her mood changed though, when he spoke up again, his tone playful and somewhat goading.

"Go on. Give it a stroke."

The tail kept brushing up against her, and she nibbled on her lower lip as she looked down at it. Shippo had loved when she combed her fingers through his tail, said it helped relax him. She continued to stare at it when he spoke up again, pushing her into petting his tail, did her last defences finally crack.

"It won't bite."

She lifted a hand, and with a deep breath, ran her fingers through the fur. Brushing and combing it, and she could feel her cheeks flush somewhat. Oh she still had that itch it appeared. She was so into it that she missed the shuddering breath that he took, but not the low happy humm that followed it.

They had agreed to stay in the forest for most of the night, waking just around dawn so they could make good time as they headed towards the prison. They kept the pace brisk and steps light. And soon enough, the prison was in their sights.

They paused briefly, keeping low and to the shadows. With the scenery in the backdrop behind the prison, and the wildlife around them, it wouldn't have been so bad, if not for the current situation.

"Huffity-puffity. There it is."

"Oh, I hope they're alright." some distant thunder rumbled, sounds of water lapping at the nearby shore and a crow cawing not too far were all that was heard besides their light panting for breath.

"They can take care of themselves. Well, Virginia I know for sure, but Mr. Lewis? He can stay out of trouble for at least a day? Right?" she looked towards Wolf, a slight glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Well, from what I know about that man... I very much doubt it." she went to speak up, but when his answer finally sunk in did she turn towards him. Then she thought about it. Despite the man doing things with the best of interests, he did usually manage to put himself into some rather sticky situations.

"Right. All the more reason to hurry."

Her companion simply nodded his head and dragged her along with him and soon enough, they were in a boat and rowing across towards the prison. It felt like forever, a tense forever, before they finally reached the shore and were once again ducking and weaving to keep hidden.

Peeking over a rock, they scanned the area to make sure it was clear. When it was, Kagome pulled her bag forward and proceeded to take the troll king's shoes out.

"You took the troll king's shoes?!"

"How else did you expect me to get the others out?" she tossed him a look over her shoulder as she put the shoes down and righted her bag.

"Fine. You wait here, I'll put the magic shoes on, and I'll go back inside the prison."

Kagome nibbled her lip, usually she wouldn't mind standing guard or waiting while another did the work. But she had to buck up. Not only that, she was pretty sure Virginia and Mr. Lewis weren't about to trust a complete stranger.

"That's alright, I can manage on my own."

"You don't know your way around though!"

"Damn it, you're right. But, I don't think Virginia would trust you though, you are a stranger." her lower lip was tingling with how she kept abusing it.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Wolf couldn't help but watch her nibble on her lower lip. Her last comment about Virginia not trusting him brought back the memories of being knocked out a window and landing in a trash heap. It probably didn't help that he had left Grandma tied up sitting in a dish full of vegetables either.

"Oo! I have an idea. How about, I put on the shoes and you hold onto me. Cause if you're touching me, then you'll be invisible too!"

"I thought you said they were dangerous. Why put yourself at risk for people you don't know?" she narrowed her eyes slightly, wondering what he was getting out of all of this. Waving her hand, she brushed not only her question off, but dismissing him about to answer as well. "You know what, I'll wear them, and you lead the way."

She was already slipping into the shoes, took hold of his hand and started marching forward towards the prison. He easily and quickly guided her where she needed to go, barely whispering to keep themselves unheard from any of the guards or other prisoners.

"They'd probably put him where new prisoners usually go."

"What about Virginia, and Wendell?" a dog barking answered her question and started in Wendell's direction, Wolf whimpered quietly as it was in the Governor's quarters.

"Kagome? Is that you?" the question was mixed in with Wendell's barking and Virginia perked up at the sudden question and then watched with widened eyes when the door opened by itself.

"Yes. Now be quiet, we don't need the guards coming to see why you're barking all of a sudden."

"Kagome? Is it really you? How come I can't see you?"

"I'll explain later. Get Wendell and hold out your hand."

"No! Don't take the dog! He'll use up all the energy from the shoes!" Wolf whispered harshly in her ear while Kagome took Virginia's hand.

"Let's get out of here. Wendell, can you lead us to where Mr. Lewis is being held?"

No sooner had the question left her lips, were they following the dog. They were quickly led to a cell. On the door was shield that bore two names, numbers, charges and the amount of years of service. Wendell pawed at the door lightly while Wolf confirmed it and opened the door.

They all quickly filed in one by one, but were shocked to see an empty cell. Virginia called out either way and just as Wolf finally pulled himself into the cell, did the magic of the shoes begin to wear off. They all wavered while Kagome herself actually stumbled.

"The shoes are exhausted. I told you this would happen." while he scolded her, he just as quickly reached out to steady her. His brows furrowed slightly in concern when it took a few moments longer for her to regain herself.

"Wendell says he went throu- What is he doing here!?"

Kagome's head lolled in Virginia's direction, furrowing her brows when she saw that Virginia was highly upset and pointing in Wolf's direction.

"Talk later, we have to leave now!" he was already crawling into the tunnel when Kagome herself was finally able to stand on her own.

Kagome helped Wendell up and turned towards Virginia to motion her to go next, but frowned when she saw her friend was intently examining the shoes, her earlier anger already long forgotten. Seems the shoes really did mess with the senses, she just didn't think they had much sway over a person.

"Come on Virginia! We've got to go!" her friend snatched the shoes to her chest, as it she was about to take them from her. "Take them with you then, but we have to go, now!"

Virginia dazely nodded her head and climbed into the tunnel and Kagome took up the rear. They crawled as quickly as they could, and all the while, Kagome was thankful for the light that filtered through. She was just making the tail end of a conversation about the mirror when Wolf helped her out of the tunnel.

Before she could ask what was going on, she was being dragged where the boats were docked. Mr. Lewis was going on about a boat that was already a good distance away and only getting farther and farther away. She quickly pieced together, that that barge was getting away with their only way home.

* * *

**AN:** I'm so happy you guys are liking this story so far! :3 How pleased I am. Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	4. Chapter 4

They checked all the boats that were available, and finally settled on one, and they all climbed aboard. Mr. Lewis was already in the engine room, or boiler... she hadn't paid enough attention to differentiate it exactly, Virginia had moved up front with Wendell and the shoes, Wolf had taken a spot at the rudder and Kagome was quickly untying them from the dock and gathering the rope out of the water.

"Tony! Get this thing moving."

"I'm trying, I'm trying!"

Kagome could only be thankful that Mr. Lewis knew what he was doing, or trying at least. Otherwise, they'd be stuck right next to the prison with a few escapees and of course the troll king and his children right behind them. The tinkering of Mr. Lewis around, the water lapping at the boat and a few stray birds were all that could be heard, but they were all prepared to hear a pin drop and notify the Governor of their location.

"Oh cripes!"

Kagome's head whipped towards Wolf only to follow where he was looking and let out a startled jump at seeing the trolls running towards their boat. Virginia peeked around the side, eyes widening at their quick pursuers and banged on the wall.

"Dad! DAD!"

Mr. Lewis stood up, grumbling about he was working on it, before pausing and calling out and pointing towards the trolls. Kagome ran towards where Mr. Lewis was standing and grabbed a piece of wood that was leaning against the wall and rushed to the back and stood waiting on the other side of the rudder.

Wolf was telling her to hit them repeatedly, after the three trolls that had kidnapped her had jumped into the water after them. She was waiting for this, a chance to get back at them. And there was a lesson she wanted to teach, you don't mess with the miko.

Her grip tightened on the piece of wood she had grabbed and she waited till a head came into view and let loose. Mr. Lewis was watching, barely peeking from over the wall, Virginia was supporting herself on the roof to get a good view at what was going on, and Wolf just kept telling her to hit them.

After a few good whacks to the top of his head, Kagome reared the wood back and rammed it straight into his face, knocking the troll off the boat and back into the water. By then the others had gathered behind her and she panted lightly, but feeling a whole lot better. They all relaxed as the distance between them and the shore grew.

"You still haven't explained what -he's- doing here."

Kagome turned slightly to face Virginia, slightly hunched over and frowned at the upset look on her face. Straightening her posture and combing her hair out of her face, she chanced a glance at Wolf, raising a brow at his rather, suspicious look.

"He saved me from the trolls, and helped me get you guys out of prison."

"He tried to eat my Grandmother!"

The entire boat went silent as all eyes turned to Wolf. Kagome's own eyes widened to such a degree that it almost hurt. Wolf was the guy that tried to eat Virginia's Grandmother and went at Virginia herself with a knife?!

"Was she tough and bony with very little taste?" Mr. Lewis broke the silence with his sudden and rather unexpected question.

"Mr. Lewis?!"

"Dad!"

"What? We all know she has it out for me. Never did approve or hide her disgust for me." Mr. Lewis shrugged his shoulders slightly, obviously finding out that Wolf had attempted to eat his mother-in-law.

"Virginia... I swear I had, no, idea." Kagome was rubbing her brow, feeling a headache forming. She ignored the whimper from Wolf behind her.

"I believe you. Just, does he have to be here? He could be dangerous..." Virginia trailed off as she eyed Wolf, who jumped up suddenly, startling Virginia and rushed Kagome.

"Don't worry! I'm not like that anymore. I've had extensive therapy." Kagome let out a startled eep when he suddenly crushed her to his chest, causing her to lose the piece of wood she had been holding. The others could only watch on with wide eyes. Subconsciously, Mr. Lewis pulled Virginia closer to himself as if to shield her from Wolf.

"I've realized that I had been using food as substitute for love, and I have the books to prove it!" One arm dropped from it's hold on her, though he kept her snuggly to his side with the other, while he started pulling out books from within his coat.

"Breaking The Cycle, Heal Yourself in Seven Days, Stop Blaming Yourself, Please~, and HelpfortheBedwettingChild that I pick up by mistake. But I got them all!" Kagome's eyes followed the last book as it sailed over the side of the boat and landed in the water. The silence that draped over them was heavy and awkward and Kagome flexed her fingers, not really sure what to do or say to the current situation.

"That's... nice."

"You're forgiving him?! He -tried- to -eat- my Grandmother!"

Kagome let out a sigh and slumped her posture. She tried to turn and face Virginia as best she could, Wolf seeming rather reluctant of letting her go.

"I'll admit, trying to eat your Grandmother is a, bad thing to do." she shot Wolf a pointed look, to which he whimpered quietly. "But he didn't and he's sorry for it. Aren't you?"

"Oh yes! I am most humbly sorry. I was just being playful. Wolfies only pretend to do naughty things. I would never have actually eaten her. She's a tough old bird. And I give you my solemn wolf word, you are all safe with me." he gave her an extra squeeze before she slowly and softly disentangled herself from his hold.

"Yes, all very safe, thank you for that." Kagome retrieved the piece of wood and moved to put it back where she found it. Running her hand through her hair once again, she took in Virginia and how she clutched to the shoes. "I think it's best we take this time to catch our breaths. God... I could use an aspirin."

Kagome shuffled and headed towards the front of the boat, Wolf quickly made to follow her leaving the father and daughter to stand in silence for a few moments until Tony spoke up.

"Where did you get those shoes?"

Kagome sighed as she relaxed in her chosen spot, simply allowing the soft breeze and soothing motion of the boat to help ease her. It was the first time she could actually relax since she arrived in this strange world, and having had troll dust tossed in her face didn't count. Though she did worry for Virginia's new found obsession with the shoes.

"Kagome?" Not opening her eyes, Kagome hummed to show that Wolf had her attention.

"Do you often find yourself hungry for love and approval, but feel destined for rejection?"

Her brows furrowed at the rather unexpected question. Opening her eyes, she turned to Wolf, and realization quickly dawned on her when she saw that he was reading a book. Not any of the ones that he had flaunted earlier, but one about how to get a woman of their dreams. She couldn't help but smile lightly. He really was into those self help books. It was rather cute.

"Depends on the type of love and approval you want. But right now, I'm more worried about Virginia and those damn shoes." standing up, she dusted the seat of her pants and made her way to the back, where Virginia was along with her father and Wendell.

Wolf quickly tucked his book back into his jacket and quickly followed her. Not only wondering, but interested in how she was going to handle the situation. He was still amazed at how little interest she had shown for the shoes, save for using them to get into the prison to get the others out.

"I didn't get to ask this earlier, but how are you guys holding up? Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Virginia was petting the shoes, Mr. Lewis at the rudder, and Wendell between them going on about his destiny.

"Oh. Not much. Though Wendell did get my Dad whipped." Virginia paused in her petting of the shoes and tossed a glare at the dog, who had the decency to let out a whimper before moving to hide behind the rudder.

"Whipped?" instantly Kagome made her way below deck where she tossed her bag onto one of the bunks and retrieved her first aid kit. The same one that she had carted with her back to the Feudal Era. Opening it up, she pulled out one of the small containers, an ointment to help soothe pain while help heal any wounds and a few bandages.

Climbing back up the stairs, she made her way towards Virginia and presented her with the supplies she just pulled out.

"Here, you can use these to treat his wounds. Just apply the cream gently, and use the bandages for the more, open and deeper ones."

Virginia blinked down at her friends hands and what was held in them, surprised to see the supplies at all. It was like her friend knew that they would be needed. It made her wonder all the more.

She went out to reach them, pausing when she noticed that the shoes were in her way. Looking up at Kagome, her mind was running in loops that it was all a trick to steal the shoes away. Narrowing her eyes and furrowing her brows, her mouth was already speaking her thoughts while some tiny part of her was bashing itself for such idiocy.

"It's just a trick so you can steal my shoes. Isn't it?!"

"I would rather walk on hot coals barefoot, then put those things back on." Kagome scowled lighty, knowing it wasn't really her friend talking, but the shoes. She let out a sigh when her words didn't seem to ease her friend. "Look, I don't want the shoes. Don't even want to be near them."

Virginia warily eyed her friend, the truth of the statement actually sinking in as she lowered the shoes carefully onto the floor and took the medicine. She didn't take her eyes off her friend until Kagome turned around and started walking away.

It was then that Kagome struck. Swiping the shoes, she hefted and tossed them as far as she could overboard. Virginia's cry echoed around them as she tried to reach for them, only to be held back by Kagome herself. Kagome grunted lightly, at the wild thrashing and demands that Virginia called out to her.

"How could you do that? Why did you do that? My shoes! You'll pay for this Kagome!"

"Listen to yourself! You just told me your dad was whipped and you're more worried about a pair of damn shoes?!"

Virginia stopped her struggling. Dear god. Kagome was right. It took a few more moments until Kagome released her and she turned around and stared with wide eyes at her friend. She couldn't believe it. Blinking a few times, she ducked her head in shame before bending down to retrieve the medicine and bandages.

"You're right. Oh god, I'm sorry." she chanced a peek at Kagome, feeling very much like a child who was just scolded, where that made Kagome in a weird way the mother.

"It's alright Virginia. But, I'm not the one you should be apologising too."

Virginia glanced at her Dad, feeling even more like a petulant child under his curious gaze. She offered a somewhat bashful smile and raised the medicine in a silent offering. Her Dad simply beckoned her over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders when she was finally at his side.

"Kaogme? How was it you weren't affected by the shoes?"

Kagome offered a rueful smile and answered honestly. "I was once the protector of a powerful object, that could have destroyed the world if it landed in the wrong hands."

Virginia blinked wide eyes at her friend while her Dad sputtered, nearly choking on air. Wendell perked up and Wolf took a second glance at her. Kagome all the while seemed to be lost in thought, either not knowing or not caring she was the center of everyone's attention.

"What... what did you do to... it?"

"Destroyed it."

Virginia was at a loss at how nonchalant her friend was acting.

"Why?"

"It tended to draw the worst sort of attention and drove people mad. Somethings are better left alone, and if not, destroyed."

"This is also part of your past... isn't it?" at Kagome's nod, Virginia furrowed her brows when she realized something. "But... you were what, fifteen, sixteen at the time?"

"Yup." Kagome ended her one worded answer by popping the 'p', stuffing her hands in her back pockets. "Before you ask any more questions, treat your Dad's wounds and I'll tell you all about it afterward. I think I'll take a short nap."

With that, they all watched Kagome head below deck, covering up a small yawn. It was few moments later that Virginia asked her father if he wanted her to treat his wounds. She contemplated over Kagome's words while doing so. The others were also silent, most likely trying to sort their own thoughts with what Kagome just revealed.

It was about half an hour later that Virginia ventured below deck and shook Kagome awake. She thanked her for the medicine and hopped up onto another bunk as she watched her friend pack it in a first aid kit and then stuff said kit back into her bag.

After a tense silence, Kagome began her tale. Spinning her story that involved creatures from Japan, mythical objects, curses and spells, battles and love and how she herself became a part of it. Kagome answered any questions she asked, or explained something when she most likely showed she was stumped.

She knew it was just a summary, if not cleaned up version, of what exactly happened, so when Kagome finished her tale, Virginia was left thinking. She always knew there was something, otherworldly about her friend, more so than the simple fact that she was born and raised in Japan.

"So, your first time with magic also involved a magical dog?"

"In a sense. More like a puppy with how he acted." Kagome shrugged and covered up a yawn. It had gotten late by the time everything had been said.

"Why is it you're sharing this now?"

"If I had told you earlier, you would have most likely called me crazy or say I have a wild imagination. Even my own mother didn't believe me until Inuyasha showed up while we were eating dinner." Virginia watched a somewhat fond smile grow on her friend's face, as her eyes grew hazy. Most likely lost in the fond memory.

"Well, it's late, I say we get some sleep. Trust me, you'll want to catch up on as much sleep as you can."

Virginia nodded her head and buried herself into her chosen bunk, just as her Dad was climbing down the stairs. She blinked lazily when she noticed their other two companions weren't behind him.

"Where's Prince and Wolf?"

"They decided to sleep up on the deck." he murmured as he slouched heavily into the last bunk behind the stairs.

Kagome grumbled under her breath, as she plucked the blanket that belonged to her cot and headed up the stairs. Her mind was already falling asleep on her, but her body was pretty much on autopilot. Being part of a group on a magical quest most likely jumped started all those routines during those months from long ago into taking care of all members all over again.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Virginia quietly asked peeking from her cot.

"Making sure a fool doesn't get sick." came a somewhat slurred answer.

Kagome stumbled slightly as she climbed the stairs. While she was happy to have a roof over her head and something relatively close to a bed to sleep in, stairs were more of a hinderance to her at the moment. Rolling shoulders, she spotted Wolf, as far away as he could be from Wendell, and made her way towards him.

She ignored his questioning look and dropped the blanket on him. "I know you're a wolf and all, and I get you're not fond of confined spaces, but you're no good to anyone sick."

Wolf pulled the blanket into his lap and watched Kagome stumbled her way back below deck, grumbling the entire way. Something about stubborn wolves? Blinking, he glanced down at the blanket in his hands, feeling that it was already warm as if it had been used. Wrapping it around himself, he paused when Kagome's scent tickled his senses, and a low content growl rumbled from within his chest as he snuggled more tightly in the blanket.

Grabbing her bag and burying her head under it, Kagome grumbled at the sound of pounding feet and as an overly cheerful voice called out for them to get up.

"Rise and shine! Wakey, wakey!" Wolf's wake up call was followed by a short howl.

It was far too early after too short a sleep for this. But already, Kagome could feel her mind actually waking up, despite her best tries to call back the sweetness of sleep. So she pushed herself up and swung her legs over the edge. Her head hanging forward causing her hair to curtain the world from her view.

"It's another beautiful day in the 4th Kingdom! Have a good sleep Kagome?"

"I'll tell you when I wake up." she lifted her head to face Wolf, it was really far too early.

"Oh. You should have joined me on deck, sleeping under the stars. It was quite magnificent!"

"Next time, now can you tone it down?" she replied, her brain no where near awake to fully understand what she had just said about promising to sleep with him on deck. Or sleeping with him in general. Where the hell was her bag this time?

Looking down at her feet, she saw that her getting up caused it to tumble over the bedside and land on the floor, not at all noticing Wolf's excited look as his eyes followed her.

"Ah I can see it now. Standingly gorgeous in the morning light, pert from the front and..." he hissed as he sucked in a breath so suddenly as Kagome bent down to retrieve her bag and make her way upstairs. " A vision from behind!"

Tony decided then to speak up. Kagome may be old enough to handle not only herself, but others as well, but he did feel somewhat responsible for the young woman. He had grown rather fond of his daughter's best friend, in a fatherly sort of way.

"Whoa hey, hey, hey." he merely blinked at the slightly angry growled out question the other man threw him. "Just watch how you look and talk to the girl. Alright?"

"What, like so?" he took on a rather comical look of wolf panting as he stared off after where Kagome had gone to. "I can't help it Tony, it's animal passion!"

Tony actually felt his face scrunch up at that last bit. That had been a little too much information for his tastes. Either way, grown woman or not, while Kagome was with them he was going to look out for her. He was sure if the situation were turned, and Virginia was the one in a foreign city, he would be more than happy to learn Kagome's family had watched out for his daughter.

"Look, just stay away from her. You have a criminal record." he rubbed at his brow, this was not the sort of conversation he had pictured himself having after waking up on a boat. Well, at all actually.

"Well, how can I stay away from her. We're on a very small boat. I may bump into her accidentally at any given moment."

"Hey! Stop talking about Kagome as if she isn't here!" as if the magic words were spoken, Kagome returned from the deck, her face freshly washed and fully awake.

"Who isn't here?" Kagome asked, taking in how the others had become still. Furrowing her brows slightly, she came to a conclusion. "I don't really want to know, do I?"

Virginia gave a look one could call pitying and shook her head. That was all the answer she needed. She made room as Wendell quickly passed her on his way up to the deck and returned to her own bunk, though she paused for a moment when she saw Wolf was sitting on it. Shrugging her shoulders she simply deposited her bag next to him and turned towards Mr. Lewis when he suddenly let out a loud hiss.

Virginia left the small room she had gone into, Wolf stood up to peek around her and say what Kagome would call his calling card at the sight all their eyes were drawn too. It seemed when Mr. Lewis bumped his head, it brought down a panel and revealed a large golden fish in a glass case.

They all walked towards it, Mr. Lewis' bump on the head forgotten, even by Mr. Lewis himself. Wolf rushed forward, followed by Virginia and then Kagome, who was pulled a little more flush into Wolf's side. She ignored it in favor of taking in the golden fish. Already, she was getting that feeling that told her there was more to the fish than what they saw. Then again, this entire place had her practically buzzing, so she really wasn't too sure.

"The Golden River Gold Fish. Do you suppose, this thing is, magical?"

"Oh, goodness gracious, yes. This is the famous, anything-you-touch-turns-to-gold, fish."

Kagome's face automatically turned deadpan. King Midas came to mind. In other words, she wanted nothing to do with it. Cause really, everything as gold? How would one survive on gold alone? You couldn't. Midas proved that much and he had only spent half a day at least, turning his possessions into gold, and after his daughter, had his gift taken back.

"What's this? Warning. Do not break glass except in case of financial emergency."

Blinking out of her thoughts, Kagome turned to take in Virginia before her attention shifted to Mr. Lewis as he read something from within the case. Following his direction, Kagome also spotted the small parchment and had to mentally snort at what it said.

"Listen to this. Stick you finger in my mouth. Then turn around 'til you face south. Touch a thing that you would prize and you will not believe your eyes. Here is magic to behold, all that glitters can be gold. You really think it turns everything you touch into gold?"

"I'm sure it does. But, we don't really need any gold. Do we?"

"Oh well, I... no... no. But it's gold right? Think about the guy that used to own this boat. He was fooling everyone but is probably living in the lap of luxury in some nine Kingdoms condominium. With a mountain of gold in his backyard and everything his heart desires!"

While Mr. Lewis was going on, Virginia and Kagome shared a look, and could only silently agree; the fish would lead to problems, and, they knew that Mr. Lewis would at some point go for the fish.

"Best leave it alone Tony. Best leave it alone." Wolf spoke up. His hands that had somehow ended up on Kagome's hips squeezed for a moment before he turned around and left.

It left Kagome to wonder, when he placed his hands there without her knowing, and if he had a thing against magic. First the shoes, and now the fish. Not that she could blame him, those shoes did prove themselves dangerous, if how Virginia reacted to them was anything to go by, and it would only be a matter of time before Mr. Lewis reacted towards the fish.

"I agree with Wolf. Does King Midas ring anyone's bells?" Before she too turned about and walked away, Virginia quickly behind her.

"So, anything else happen while I had been kidnapped?" Kagome couldn't help but ask as she grabbed her bag and once again head for the upper deck.

The two of them chose a spot and got comfortable. Kagome opened her bag pulled out two bottles of water and two apples, smirking at Virginia's confused look. Letting out a snort, Kagome couldn't hold back her giggles as her friend blankly accepted the water and fruit.

"I learned real quick when I was a fifteen, have all your basics covered." Kagome spoke up before she bit into her own apple.

Virginia looked down at her own apparent breakfast, blinking as the information finally sunk in, she looked up at her friend that was enjoying her apple and water and asked the question that was now burning her mind, "What else do you have in there?"

"A spare change of clothes, another bottle of water, a couple of oranges and a box of granola bars. Along with my first aid kit and a few other things." Kagome immediately answer and took a swipe of her water bottle.

Virginia could only quietly whisper, 'oh', and then proceeded to eat her own apple. She didn't know how hungry she was until she first bit into that apple. She let out a content humm at the juicy taste of the apple, and at the thought of being able to fill her stomach. It may not be much, but it was better than nothing.

"Slow down. If you speed right through it, you won't sate your hunger."

"How do you..."

"Trust me, it's best not to inhale it. It may not satisfy your hunger, but it's better than nothing. Again, trust me on this one. It's also better than trying to survive on roots, berries and nuts alone."

Virginia watched how Kagome's face scrunched up and lips pursed, like she had just tasted something... fowl. She chewed on her bite of apple, the thought of having to survive on something so bland, also left a bad taste in her mouth. She now had a new found appreciation for Kagome being prepared.

They ate their breakfast in a sort of comfortable silence filling it with whatever came to their minds as well as bits and pieces of what they had experience so far in this strange place.

"So, let me get this straight. You realized, that Wendell spied on you while you were changing for bed, and then slept with you, in said bed?" Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, but it wasn't helping. She could already feel her lips twitching as she tried to restrain herself from showing her mirth.

"Yeah, and I think if he had been in his actual body, he would have been blushing."

Kagome let her laughter loose when Virginia blushed and barely ducked a swipe from Virginia. Soon enough, Virginia was trying to get that damn smile off of Kagome's face but all her moves were evaded. Soon enough though Kagome took a tumble, laughing as she watched her bottled water roll away.

Her eyes followed it till the bottle came to a stop at a set of front paws. Her eyes followed the bottle against the paws upwards until they landed on the face of Wendell, trapped in a golden retriever, his face tilted to the side. It would have been adorable, if Kagome hadn't heard what she heard about the Prince.

"Well, if it isn't Price Pervert himself!" Kagome giggled when Wendell pinned his ears back and let out a weird muffled sound. It was hard to tell, but if she could, but Kagome was sure it was something of a choked sound.

"Yes, well..."

"Hey, as long as I'm not involved in any of your fantasies, then it's all good." holding her hands up, Kagome rolled to sit up properly, fixing her hair once she was sitting up.

Ignoring Virginia's cry, Kagome continued to grin as she pushed herself into sitting position and watched how the two acted as if they were caught in the act. She reached over and grabbed her water bottle, still grinning like the cat that ate the canary as she took a sip of water.

"Yes, and you have a guy that almost ate my Grandmother sniffing after you."

Kagome choked for a moment on her water, but couldn't help but smile as she leaned closer to Virginia, "Yeah, nothing really new for me. But -he- didn't watch me strip without my knowledge and then sneak into my bed."

Pausing, Kagome blinked and whispered something under her breath, when she realized something. She had been spied on without her knowledge, and she only knew because Miroku had come clean on her. At least no one had snuck in her bed without her knowing. Save for Shippo after he first started to tag along with her and Inuyasha, and he was just a child.

"Everything alright Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just remembering something I'd rather wouldn't." waving a hand, she brushed it off and finished her breakfast.

In fact, they spent pretty much most of the day up on deck talking. It wasn't until Wendell perked up from his spot next to Virginia and glanced at the stairs that lead below deck. All stilled when whatever it was that caught his attention sounded again. The sound of glass breaking.

Rolling her eyes, Virginia huffed as she stood up, and patted Wendell's head before making her way below muttering under her breath. In the meantime, let her eyes slide into Wendell's direction and let the corners of her lips curl up into a sly grin. Wendell, catching sight of said grin, pinned his ears back and laid back down and tried to ignore her completely.

"So, you have a thing for Virginia?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm just saying. You must have an attraction for her, to watch her strip and then jump into the same bed." shrugging her shoulders, Kagome took in the world as they drifted along the river.

Peeking out of the corner of her eye, Kagome hid her growing smirk as Wendell shifted in his spot. Virginia was right! All she needed to see now, was him actually blushing.

"I already apologized to her. So I feel, that I don't need to explain myself to you." he let out a huff, but she could see that he was keeping watch on the stairs that led below.

"You see, that's where you're wrong. I'm her friend, and unless you're feelings for Virginia are honest, whatever they are, then you'll have to deal with me along with Mr. Lewis." she waited patiently for an answer, his eyes still on the stairs.

"That's something I don't understand."

"Your feelings for Virginia?"

"No. Why you keep referring to Anthony as Mr. Lewis."

"Oh. That's just how I was raised. The same could be said for why you call him Anthony instead of Tony or Mr. Lewis. And don't change the subject."

He let out a sigh before glancing her way, forcing her to look him in the eye. This was a strange conversation, talking about her friend to a man trapped in a dog's body. It was a first for her.

"I honestly don't know. All that I know is, that right now, I'm drawn to her. It is still far too early to properly say what my exact feelings regarding Virginia are."

She took Wendell in, as best as she could while he was in the body of a golden retriever, looking for any signs of deceit. But the answer was far too bare and honest to be anything but, so she nodded her head in understanding.

"I can accept that. Just, try not to lead her on when you don't really feel for her, like that. That's all I ask."

"I'm appalled that you would think that of me. But I give you my word, that I would never do such a thing to Virginia."

A silence settled over them as they simply sat there, enjoying themselves and the quite. Kagome raised a brow when Virginia returned to the upper deck, grumbling under her breath.

"What happened this time?"

"My dad stuck his finger in the fish's mouth."

Kagome rolled her eyes, that man would never learn. First with the wishes that set the police on him, somehow, she still didn't get the full story, then he got himself involved into getting stuck in prison in this world. Now this... it was only trouble just waiting to happen.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait... Teen Wolf plunny wanted all my attention. At least I'm almost done the first season/story. Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	5. Chapter 5

After Virginia shared what her father did, they all soon climbed and gathered up on deck. Wolf was once again at the rudder, Virginia was inspecting some things she brought with her from below deck, Kagome was rechecking her own supplies while Tony was keeping an eye out for Acorn.

Pausing for a moment, Kagome was making a quick mental summary of what she was doing at this moment. Chasing down a dwarf in a steam boat to get a magic mirror that would take them back home while in the company of a prince in a dog's body and a wolf.

Her life would never be normal again.

Turning back to her bag, she nodded her head. She still had a bottle of water, some granola bars and the left over oranges. Her first aid kit was still pretty much untouched, save for the small amount of bandages and salve that Virginia used for her father.

She made some room in her bag, shifting things around. Wincing, she ripped her hand out of the bag. Inspecting her middle finger, she noticed a small bead of blood well up and grow. What the hell did she have in her bag? She knew she had some pictures of her closest friends and family, a journal of sorts, but she didn't remember packing anything that could prick her.

"Everything alright Kagome?"

With the tip of her finger in her mouth she looked up towards Virginia. Pulling her finger out of her mouth, not at all aware how Wolf was paying high attention to her actions and whimpered softly because of said actions, Kagome nodded her head.

"Yeah, just pricked my finger on something." furrowing her brows and carefully dug out what she pricked her finger on. Her eyes widened when she pulled out a familiar pouch.

"Huh. I thought I lost this one."

"What is it?" Virginia leaned in to get a closer look.

"More like what's in it. I started making traditional prayer beads when I first moved here to make some money on the side. I forgot where I placed the pouch I usually carry the materials in. Guess I'll have something to work on while here. I'll be done soon to, by the looks of it."

"Prayer beads?"

"I told you I grew up on a shrine back in Tokyo. Well, making such prayer beads and charms was something I took up while in Jr. High. We'd sell them to support the shrine."

"Really? It looks really pretty. Do they all look the same?"

"No. Different materials are used because they mean different things. Different types of wood and stone, either with or without etchings in the stones or beads."

"And what's this one going to be?"

"These will be protection beads when I'm done with them."

"Any plans when you're done?"

"Don't know yet." Kagome shrugged her shoulders and carefully packed the pouch back into her bag.

Once done, she shouldered the bag and got into a comfortable position. Watching the world drift by was rather relaxing, and the fact that this world was so clean made it all the more pleasant. She was sure, the longer that she stayed here, the more attached she would become and then she would have a hard time with where she wanted to be like she had with the Feudal Era.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Wolf suddenly stood up and moved to stand next to her. Looking up, she noticed that he wasn't paying any attention to her, but rather a set of ruins in the distant.

Virginia and herself stood up and took in the ruins as best they could, wondering what could have caught his attention so.

"Something wrong?"

Wolf glanced quickly towards Virginia, startled at her question. He turned his attention back to towards the ruins. "Nothing. Just a feeling."

Kagome raised a brow. He was obviously upset about the ruins, though she wasn't sure why, but now that she concentrated on it, there was something... off about it. It reminded her of an old wound that had been left to fester. Pinching her lips together, her observations were shattered when Tony called out after spotting Acorn's boat.

All three of them turned forward, Virginia rushing forward the take the spyglass from her father, though being extra careful of his lightly glowing golden pinky. Kagome was sure she heard it shimmering lightly. In the not too far distance, Kagome could make out a small town along the river's edge, Wolf went back to the rudder and Wendell suddenly took Kagome's spot.

"Anthony, I feel very funny. Like I'm two people at once." the three of them turned towards the prince, not really understanding what he was going on about. "I have to go to that castle!"

"What castle?! It's an old ruin, that castle. Why go there? Let's go towards Acorn's boat."

"No! I'm sure my human body is there." with that Wendell jumped into the water and started swimming towards the shore on which the ruined castle laid.

Kagome was lost now. Not only that, she didn't agree with Wendell's hasty actions, it was only bound to get them all in trouble. Somehow.

Tony tried to call the prince back, but it was no use, Wendell seemed dead set on going to that ruined castle. They on the other hand, continued on towards where Acorn's boat had most likely, and hopefully, docked. Kagome grew more suspicious of the ruins. Both Wolf and Wendell had strange, and very sudden, reactions to it.

It took about 20 minutes, give or take, before they were finally docked themselves and asking about Acorn. They struck luck when they came across a slightly older man as he was loading his belongings into the boat the dwarf had used.

"He left less than, half an hour ago."

"With the rest of the stuff that was in this boat?"

"Yup."

"When's he coming back?"

"He's not. He swapped this lovely boat for my horse and carriage. I reckon I got a great deal!"

Kagome shifted a bit as she took in as much as she could of the town around her. I looked normal, it was the people walking around. They didn't seem to mind how they were dressed, which was odd. Her Feudal Era quest, she was dressed in her school uniform and -that- had garnered attention from many. Then again, it showed far too much skin for a woman from that era.

"Well which way did he go?"

"He said he was taking the road through the forest. If you hurry, you might still catch him."

Wolf spoke up quickly after that answer, taking hold of her hand and dragging her behind him. She was quickly becoming accustomed to his sudden actions when they involved her.

"Good idea! Good idea! Let's go, let's go!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second. What about Wendell?"

Kagome tumbled lightly into Wolf when he stopped and turned at Tony's question. The action allowed him to wrap an arm around her waist, which she was sure it was more than to simply keep her balanced.

Virginia and Wolf shared a glance, Wolf still keeping a good hold on her.

"Well... he's off. He want's to be on his own."

Tony looked back at where their boat was docked, still holding up his enchanted pinky.

"My heart is breaking Tony, but let's follow the mirror. Look, Ton', you said it yourself, he's nothing but a nuisance."

"I know, but I, it feels weird just leaving him here. He must have run off for a reason."

"You're going to lose that mirror."

"Dad..."

"Look! Wait here for like... 15 minutes!" he waved his free hand, already turning and taking off in the direction they came from.

"DAD?!"

"15 minutes!"

The three of them stood there, watching Tony ducking and weaving his way around things and people. After a few longer moments of them simply staring off at where Tony last was, Kagome spoke up.

"Either we use this time to get supplies, or we go after him and keep something from happening."

"What do you mean, keep something from happening?"

"No offense Virginia, cause your dad is a sweet guy and all. But since everything's started, he's been getting himself out of one mess only to land into another."

Virginia pouted slightly, not something she could really argue with there. But she wasn't about to admit that.

"He's running around wildly with that Midas touch thing still active."

With a strangled whimper, Virginia nodded her head and was the first to move forward. After a few steps, Kagome looked up towards Wolf.

"Are we going to follow or not?"

In all honesty, Wolf wanted to continue moving, to continue after Acorn. Anything to keep the distance between himself, and Kagome, and the Queen. But when she pulled herself out of his hold and started after Virginia, he quickly caught up to her. There was no way he was going to let her out of his sight, especially with those trolls still out there chasing the prince down.

With them trying to find said prince, they were more than likely to run into said trolls.

Their pace quickened after a few minutes and the one or two people they asked pointed them in the direction Tony had tore down through, they were just as quick to resort to calling out his name. Problem was, he wasn't near where they docked in town so they doubled back.

"TONY!"

"DAD!"

"MR. LEWIS!"

"DAD! DAD?"

"Hey!"

Virginia's face broke out into a smile when they finally got an answer from the man they had been looking for and was the first to rush towards him. Kagome's own lips quirked up into a smirk when he appeared to be whole and unharmed. And Wolf was right behind her every step of the way.

"Dad! Oh thank god you're alright. Did you find Wendell? Are you alright?"

He opened his mouth as if to answer the questions, but closed his mouth. Opening his mouth again, he quickly took on an ecstatic expression that threw them off slightly, but his words caused them all to cheer. Even Kagome.

"I defeated the trolls! That's the good news."

"Defeated the trolls? How?"

"Wait. Good news? Are you saying there's -bad- news?" Kagome asked, making Virginia and Wolf wilt just the slightest amount when they too quickly realized as well.

"Well... do you think that boat has a chizzle?"

When the three of them simply stared Tony down, wondering if he did have an accident and receive a bump on his head, Tony sighed and dragged them away. A few short moments later, they came upon a sight they should have expected, but were still shocked to see.

Three trolls after Wendell, but the four all frozen as golden statues.

"Really?" Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I think, he'll separate from the others really easily." Tony offered, hoping to ease and lighten the mood.

Kagome just sighed while shaking her head. Virginia seemed to be honestly upset with what happened to Wendell, she heard a choked sound escape from Wolf. Taking a quick look in his direction, she could see that while he was rather shocked at the situation, he was also trying to hold back his laughter.

Elbowing him in his side, earning a 'oof' from him, she gave him a stern look. "Don't."

Wolf merely gave her a questioning look. Rolling her eyes with a slight shake of her head, she returned her gaze to the golden mess of a setback.

"Right, time to get him separated from this and continue on. Who goes to the boat and who stays here?"

Virginia nibbled on her lower lip. "I'll stay here, if that's alright."

"Right. Come on boys, let's go." Kagome snagged Tony and Wolf and started in the direction of the boat, hoping that the process of separating Wendell from the trolls would be a quick and easy. And without any mishaps.

Half an hour later, the four of them were once again on the road, Tony pulling Wendell along behind him as if he were some golden drag toy. Even she couldn't hold back her amusement the first five minutes as they went after Acorn.

Oh how did travel on old worn paths and roads, hunting down something magical bring back memories for Kagome. She was sure she had a goofy grin on her face, and she couldn't help but hum a small... something under her breath.

They had gotten some supplies, some of which she was sure they were acquired with quick fingers and no coin. Something she was more than used too. All they needed now was some sort of house with which they could 'bless' and clear for a night under a roof and warm blankets with a warm meal to fill their bellies.

By the time the sun started to set, they had all agreed to stop for the night and get some rest. It took a while, but they found the perfect spot, to which Kagome immediately began working on clearing the area and setting up a pit.

"Wow, you really know what to do, don't you Kagome?"

"Oh yeah, this is pretty much second nature to me." she let out a light grunt as she dragged a few large sized rocks from the undergrowth nearby.

"Anything else you can do?" Tony asked as he stood off to the side, rather amazed to seeing her going about and fixing the clearing up for them.

"Hunt, fish, forage, cook over an open flame. It all depends on what needs to be done." dropping her bag, she stood up and stretched herself out.

Wolf couldn't help but watch Kagome as she pulled herself taut, letting out a please groan of pleasure as soft pops sounded in the air around them. She really was the perfect female. She was a vision to behold, knew how to hunt and fish, hopefully how to cook what she hunted and fished, and she had the most mouth watering scent he had ever come across.

Soon enough, she was asking if they could each do simple tasks. Virginia to gather twigs and bramble, himself to find larger logs, and Tony to set the rest up around the fire pit for them to later sleep. She was very much at ease in her surroundings, far more than Virginia and Tony. And if Wendell were in his human body, he was sure the prince would have more than complained at the lack of luxury.

Their dinner was light, much to their disappointment, save for Kagome that is, where they shared tales and jokes, trying to keep things light. Kagome also continued to work on the protection beads, another night and they would be done. By the time it was to get to sleep, Wolf happily and eagerly pulled out the blanket that Kagome had given him their first night on the river.

He let out a happy rumbling growl as he could still pick up Kagome's scent from the warm wool blanket.

"Where did you get that?"

With a goofy grin on his face, he snuggled into his chosen spot. "Kagome gave it to me."

All turned to said woman who blinked wide eyes at the sudden attention as she was getting herself ready for sleep.

"I gave that to you on the river, didn't I?"

"You sure did."

"And you've been holding onto it all this time?"

"Yup."

"Where?" Kagome's eyes raked over his form, trying to figure out where he had kept the blanket.

He didn't have a bag of his own to carry anything. And his hands had been full with carrying the few supplies that had taken from the boat. She was more than a little confused.

He sat down cross legged on the forest floor, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. He watched as she frowned lightly in his direction, most likely still trying to figure out where he had kept the blanket. With his fingers holding onto the edges of the blanket, he opened his arms towards her. "Care to join me?"

Both her brows rose up at his sudden question, and when she opened her mouth to refuse, he spoke up again, as if knowing what she was about to say.

"You promised."

"I promised what?!" she actually reared back and whipped her head in Virginia's direction. She really hoped that he wasn't telling the truth.

But from the looks on Virginia's face, a slight grimace as she couldn't keep eye contact with her, did Kagome know that Wolf was speaking the truth. It must have been the other morning, while she was still getting up. After so long of not waking up at the crack of dawn and moving out right after a quick breakfast for years, she had grown accustomed to a long night's worth of sleep.

"Ummm..." when she lock eyes with Wolf, she could see he was still waiting with his arms wide open.

She was always one for keeping promises, but, maybe she could take a rain check? They were complete strangers, practically. He could be like Miroku for all she knew. Then again, it would be nice to stay warm, and have the small amount of protection the blanket would offer her. This was a whole new world, literally, and there was no way in telling about it.

Nibbling on her lower lip, she contemplated on whether or not if she should. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a small whimper sounded through the air around them. Dropping her head and letting out a tired sigh, she relented.

"Fine. But do anything funny, and I mean anything, not only will you be sleeping by yourself, but I will also hurt you."

His face lit up too such a degree, that she was sure if his tail were visible, it would most likely be wagging in his excitement.

Standing up, she dragged her bag and jacket with her. When Virginia coughed into her closed fist, Kagome threw her a mock glare. Like Virginia had the right to talk, or eat it up, Wendell had watched her strip and jump into her bed. Wolf had the decency to ask and didn't get a free show.

Dropping her bag and jacket, she plopped down next to him and fell to her side, curling her hands beneath her head and curled her knees close to herself. She couldn't help but stiffen when a weight and warmth curled up behind her and an arm draped the blanket over her before resting on her waist before she could relax.  
"Remember, nothing funny."

Wolf nodded his head, easily burying his nose into her hair and inhaling her scent deeply. He finally had her in his arms! It was like the books said, give her some space, options and choices and she would become his!

Soon, she was asleep, as were the others, and he allowed himself to pull her closer to him, simply basking in her warmth and scent and growling low and contently. Besides the night on the river, this was most likely going to one of the most peaceful nights he was going to have in a long time.

Kagome woke up that morning feeling warm, safe, and very comfortable, making her want nothing more than to fall back asleep. She curled tighter around the source of her warmth and nuzzled her nose against it, and letting out a content humm as she got comfortable once again.

A steady low and strong sound beat beneath her ear, and she could feel a soft rise and fall as well. Her brows furrowed just the slightest amount when her mind told her quietly that her pillow doesn't beat or rise and fall, that it was usually softer and didn't smell of nature, smoke or earthy musk. Her eyes snapped open when said pillow shifted on it's own, rumbling lowly and spoke up to her. And not the mental calling after a long hard day like it usually did.

"Good morning."

Looking down, she was met with a sight of a dark blue suit jacket and maroon vest. Following it up, she shifted her head to continue the upward path and blinked rapidly when she locked gazes with Wolf. Who looked very content leaning against a log behind him.

"...good morning..." her eyes fell to the forest world before her.

When she realized what she did, a heat bloomed on her cheeks. She nuzzled her face into... well him! Not only that, she was practically wrapped around him! Slowly she untangled herself from him, her cheeks growing ever warmer when that included her legs from between his own as well. She tried to keep it as cool as possible as she pushed herself up into a sitting position and attempt to tame her hair.

"Sleep well?"

Coughing lightly, Kagome managed to nod her head and mutter a quiet yes. Pulling herself back together, she politely if he did as well, already knowing what his answer was going to be.

"Very well, thank you."

Nodding her head, Kagome moved over to the fire, moving the glowing embers about before adding some dried leaves and bramble to get it going once again so they could have a warm breakfast and perhaps prepare something for the road as well. About half an hour later, maybe a little less, she got the fire going once again, waking up Virginia and Tony as well.

"Come on, let's go freshen up. Then we can have some breakfast and move out."

Virginia nodded her head, and took the offered hand and followed after Kagome as they made their way to a short distance where there was a small stream trickling by.

Kagome washed her face and brushed her teeth and borrowed her toothbrush and paste to Virginia. Perhaps she should have packed a spare. By the time Virginia had finished and returned the toothbrush and paste, she spoke up as Kagome was packing them away.

"So, how was your sleep?"

"Pretty good actually. Nothing happened, and he didn't get a free show beforehand." Kagome tossed a smirk at Virginia, it grew when she spotted that her friend was blushing.

Virginia huffed lightly, her plan on trying to trip Kagome up backfiring on her. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Hey, this is the first, I mean -first- time, that I've got something on you! I plan on using it for however long it's good." Kagome giggled as Virginia pouted only to chuckle herself as she gave Kagome a playful shove before declaring that she was racing her back to camp.

"You know, that's called cheating. Not only did you shove me out of the race, but you declared it a race after you had a head start."

"You snooze, you lose!" Virginia's sing song voice rang around them as Kagome calmly walked back into camp behind her friend.

"Why are you two still sitting around? You could be packing up!"

"We're making sandwiches." Tony's lack-luster of an answer drew Kagome's attention, seeing how he turned from Virginia to taking in Wendell.

"We're making sandwiches." Wolf repeated, a little more hyper compared to Tony.

Okay, a lot more hyper.

Walking up to Tony, Kagome placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Mr. Lewis, I'm sure there's a way to turn him back. It's just a matter of finding out how."

He nodded his head, rather glumly and let out a tired sigh. She was surprised at how hard he was taking it. It was an accident, not really something he could control, unless he hadn't stuck his finger in the fish. That still sounded weird, even if it was something she said in her head. Giving him a pat, she stood up straight and took in the sandwiches that were being made by Wolf. Those with the few oranges and granola bars, would last them a day, maybe two if they found a place to had food to offer.

"Good thinking, we'll need something for while we're on the road."

Wolf looked up, slightly shocked that she just praised him before humming contentedly. He went back to making the sandwiches, but was interrupted when Virginia spoke up.

"Look, the mirror is getting further away all the time. If we lose the trail, we're never going to go back home."

Kagome could understand the need to secure the way back home, which made her infinitely glad the well had been stationary. That and the only ones that knew about it were part of her group and her family. Besides she doubted it worked any longer.

"Oh but Virginia... breakfast is bacon. And nothing gets my nostrils twitching like bacon on the morning. Little pigs parading up and down with their curly corkscrew tails."

While Wolf was going on about pigs, Tony offered them both a sandwich. Which was -much- better than Ramen in her personal opinion. Nodding her head, she thanked him and took a bite out of her own sandwich, though her attention was drawn back to Wolf as he continued with... his thing.

"Ah~ bacon sizzling away on an iron frying pan! And- oh! Baste it, roast it, toast it! Nibble it, chew it, bite right through it! Wobble it, gobble it and wrap it around a couple of chickens~ And am I ravenous!"

Kagome paused in her own chewing, watching Wolf tear right into his own much larger sandwich. At least he wasn't really a messy eater like Inuyasha. He was purring and growling contently as he snatched falling pieces of bacon and practically inhaled his breakfast.

"We can finish these on the way. Let's go."

Seeing that there was no arguing with her friend, Kagome took on last bite of her sandwich only to wrap it up and store it away for later and go after her friend.

A muffled 'wait' from Wolf sounded through the air, but she wasn't sure to which one of them he wanted to wait until he called her name. Well as best as he could around a mouth full of bacon sandwich.

Pausing in her steps, she waved Virginia to continue on. Turning to Wolf, Kagome waited patiently for him to catch up, which didn't take that very long. When he was finally standing next to her, she tilted her head when he looked down at her, somehow losing the words he wanted to say.

"Yes?"

He turned to the woods around them, searching for something, though she wasn't sure what, but she did blink when he blurted out a random question. "What do you see?"

"What do I see?" a brow raised in question, but when he didn't give or say anything else, she straightened her posture and took in the woods.

"I see a forest, an open field, patches of sky..." she trailed off as she turned back towards Wolf, wondering where he was going with this.

He swept his arm out, as if slightly upset with her answer. "You see nothing! Look at everything that happened last night, while you slept here."

"Such as?" She watched him as he spoke, rather passionately, and started to direct her gaze to the open field just a ways past them.

"You see that clearing, just up ahead? Around midnight, a badger trodden across there. Then two hours later, a mother fox took the path. But our presence spooked her, so she went back into the trees. Then an half an hour after that, another fox appeared! A male this time, young and courting. I figure he got his party because he didn't return after that." she couldn't help but smile as he described the happenings of last night, returning her sights to where he was directing them.

"Or over there, where the undergrowth is disturbed. A noisy little wild boar was snuffling about." he turned back to her, looking down at her with an expression she could quite name. "I can't believe he didn't wake you up."

Before she could say or comment, he was once again pointing things out to her.

"Oh and right in front of you! See the passage of the mole! Or over there, a stag and a doe watched the sun come up with me. And that's not to mention the ah, rabbit party, or the weasels or pheasants or that, that owl. And you saw nothing." by the time he was done, he had a small upturn of his lips, but he wasn't really smiling, it was hard to describe his expression and emotion at the moment.

It didn't help that they were nearly nose to nose. It made her realize that his eyes weren't just brown, but had flecks of greens and hazel gold in them as well. Not only that, that earthy musk she had smelt last night invaded her senses and sort of short stopped her mental capacity to function properly.

"Sounds like it was some night."

He leaned down even closer to her, making that earthy musk that she was quickly learning to associate with him become that much stronger. "It most certainly was."

Kagome felt her lips curl up just the slightest amount in a smile, and Wolf watched as it turned a little cheeky, making her turn into a minx before his eyes. "You missed the falcons that took a perch on a tree branch above us after we settled down last night."

With that said, she turned on her heel, the spin causing her hair to fly out away from her and brush his face as she started to make her way to Virginia's side. She took a look at him over her shoulder, taking a deep breath to help clear her mind. "We better get going."

Standing there for a minute, Wolf went over what she said, and could only blink when he realized that she was right, there had been a falcon couple perched on a branch above them the entire night and took off just after sunrise. A grin grew on his face as he made his way to catch up with the two of them, hearing Tony pulling Wendell and bumbling along behind him. Seemed there was more to Kagome, and that she paid more attention to the world around her than simply wanting to track the dwarf and mirror down.

Wolf caught wind of what Kagome and Virginia were talking about, which was him causing him to smile and grin. Well it was more like Virginia trying to tease Kagome about the night before and their shared blanket, which did earn a light blush on Kagome's cheeks, making her all the more ravishing in Wolf's opinion.

They were making great time, despite they had to drag Wendell after them when they suddenly came across an old woman carrying twigs and small branches, and began asking them for food as soon as she saw them.

"Sorry, we're already down to our last 6 bacon sandwiches." Wolf immediately wrapped the one he had been eating and quickly shuffled away from her.

"Please sir, can you spare me some food?"

"I only give to registered charities." and pulled Wendell past her to stand next to Wolf.

The old woman turned to Virginia and Kagome, whom were both looking through their bags to give the old woman something. Without looking up, Kagome spoke to her friend. "It's alright Virginia, keep your food, I got this."

She knew her friend wasn't used to having to go through an entire day with little food, but Kagome was, so she would be able to stretch the small amount of food she had on her.

"You sure?"

"Yup!" offering her friend a bright smile, she pulled out her half eaten sandwich and gave it to the old woman. "It's not much, but I hope it helps."

"Wha... Kagome?! You're such a soft touch!" Tony called out, confused that she actually gave some food to a complete stranger.

"Yeah... soft touch." Wolf agreed, but not to what Tony meant.

"Hey! What did I say about you and Kagome?"

"Will the both of you stop!? Sheesh." rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Virginia turned back to Kagome and the old woman.

"Since you have been so kind, I have a lesson. For all of you." the old woman reached for a stick and handed it to Kagome. "Here, break this."

Kagome took the stick with a raised brow, but snapped it in half easily enough.

"And this one."

Kagome shifted the first broken stick into one hand and immediately broke the second one as well. Looking down at the two broken sticks, she really had no idea where the old woman was going with this.

"Put these three together. Now, try and break them."

Kagome stared at the sticks in her hands for a moment before attempting to do just that. She twisted and turned them, tried to apply pressure to both ends to snap them in the middle. But all she got was the sticks creaking and groaning in protest and rubbing her hands raw.

"I can't." she looked back up at the old woman, who smiled and chuckled.

"And that is the lesson."

And then Kagome realized an interpretation of said lesson. When alone, one was weak and easily breakable. But with others, strong. Well... that's what she figured. She still didn't see why that was the lesson, or what brought the lesson on to begin with.

"Oh wow. For that lesson, I think it was only worth one sandwich."

Looking up, Kagome read the sarcasm on Tony's face as easily as she had heard it in his voice. The comment was returned with one of Virginia's elbows in his side and a slight scolding from the old woman.

"When the students are ready, the teacher will appear."

"Well, you didn't go to my school!"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome continued to hold onto the sticks, not quite sure if the old woman would want them back or not. When she turned around away from Tony and began to make her way back up on the trail, Kagome offered the sticks back, to which she gratefully accepted them.

"Ah excuse me, wait!" Virginia's voice called out as she quickly made her way to Kagome's side. "Did you happen to see a dwarf driving a cart?"

"Very early this morning, he took the main road through the forest. But you must not. You must leave the path." having answered Virginia's question, she started on her way yet again.

"Wait! But the road is the only safe thing through the whole forest!" Wolf spoke up, looking and sounding very confused at the old woman's declarations.

The old woman watched them all for a moment before she spoke up one last time. "Not for you. Someone is following you. They intend to kill you."

Kagome blinked at the news, as did Virginia while Tony and Wolf let out shocked gasps. As for the woman, she was already making her way to wherever she intended to go, leaving them on the path.

"Woah wait! What is this intend to kill?!" Tony cried after the woman, but she simply continued on her way.

Wolf snatched Kagome's hand drawing her to his side as Virginia completed their littler circle. They paid Wolf complete attention to the next words he spoke.

"There's a man, who controls the entire forest. The Huntsman. I heard he serves the queen." Wolf also grabbed onto Tony's shirt, making him pay attention again as he had turned to watch the old woman disappear over the hill.

"But he most certainly wouldn't expect us to leave the only road and go into the forest itself."

"Why not?"

"Cause only a fool would go into the Disenchanted forest."

"Well let's not." Tony was no longer sarcastic, but actually worried.

"Okay, from now on, I lead. You step where I step."

Kagome was dragged behind a calm Wolf, and she was using the term calm relatively. More like wary. Tony tried to argue to getting out of going into the forest and take the road instead, but Wolf seemed adamant.

Well then, they were now being hunted. Curses, magical mirrors, royalty and mythical beings. It was official, they were now on a quest. If only she knew against whom and what the stakes were. And she couldn't forget the fact that their only way home was being carted around by a dwarf.

* * *

**AN:** It's back baby! I was recently struck with the inspiration to write not only this chapter, but continue on writing as well! I hate it when urges are like that, and how little time I actually have to do any writing this week. Long days and then work... leaves little time for fanfiction. But I have Friday off, will I hope I still do, and if I do, I'll be working on fanfics then! Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


End file.
